Without You
by The Last E-VA
Summary: Moka rejected Tsukune years ago, he did what everyone else would do, he picked himself up dusted himself off and tried again to earn her respect, Moka took that as a challenge and she beat him to a near death state and left Yokai Academy in shame. What happens when she wants him back after he has moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Fan Fiction, it was co-written by A Deluded Mad Man, I hope you enjoy it. I know that based on current events in the manga that a lot of the story doesn't make sence. This was an odd idea that came into my head and I just started to write it down, then I really enjoyed Mad Man's stories and discussed them with him and one thing lead to another and he offered some help with my story. I originally planned to just post about two thousand words but then I saw the usual amount of about three thousand words and cut into the second chapter, I hope you will give this story a chance.**

**I do not own Rosario vampire (I wish I did but if wishes were money I would be . . . upper middle class)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

"Tsukune, wake up" a seductive voice purred as hands gently patted his chest

"What is it?" Tsukune asked opening his eyes to the buxom blue haired girl next to him

Kurumu suddenly sat on his lap and said "I have to give you your birthday present now before the kids are awake don't want a repeat of last year", she grabbed a chocolate from the bedside and placed it in her cleavage "Happy twenty-fifth birthday Tsukune" she said as they both laughed and he plucked it out with his teeth and swallowed it,

"Best present ever" he said as he got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and walked over to the bathroom and into shower.

Kurumu walked in halfway through in her chemise and panties and started to undress "Do you still think I'm beautiful Tsukune?" Kurumu asked striking a pose that looked like one from a poster

"Your as beautiful as the day I married you" Tsukune answered as she walked into the shower with him smiling, he told her the absolute truth if anything the young woman in the shower with him was like a fine wine, getting better with age, she hadn't grown taller since their academy days but her figure was something many girls wouldn't be able to get without plastic surgery.

"Gin and San are coming over today, they're bringing Vikkie and Giros" Kurumu called out as Tsukune left the bathroom pulling his shirt on and pulling up his fly. He went over to the laundry and dumped his dirty boxers into the basket.

"Anyone else?" Tsukune asked as he went to wake the kids.

"No Mizore says it's to early to come down because of the pregnancy but she can't make it today, Kokoa is busy with Teiko, Ruby and Yukari are busy with the academy and Ricano and Ling-Ling and Fang-Fang are in Hong Kong" Kurumu whispered as she walked into Ageha jr's room.

"What about your mom?" Tsukune asked as Ageha jr woke up .

"Happy birthday dad, now what about grandma?" the seven-year old asked "is she coming over?".

"Grandma" Kurumu giggled "Said if she can make it she will try" as she and Tsukune walked into Ai's room

"Are my parents coming?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu shook her head and with a smile said "No Kyoko is pregnant and your mom figured if she cooked Kyoko could take it easy".

Tsukune gently shook Ai awake "Good morning daddy, happy birthday!" Ai yelled as she hugged Tsukune around the neck

"Always a daddy's girl" Kurumu sighed happily. The five-year old soon let go but not before nipping her dad's neck with her fangs and getting a little breakfast.

"You go get Hokoto I'll go make breakfast" Kurumu said as she walked out of the hallway and over to the kitchen

"Can't wait" Tsukune called back. As he opened the door he found his three-year old son playing with his toys and smiled.

Hokoto looked up and smiled getting to his feet with almost no difficulty and said "Daddy, food time?" Hokoto asked,

Tsukune beckoned with his hand "Yes mommy is cooking it now" he said as he started to walk through the hallway, Hokoto gave an excited yelp and hurried after his father to the dinning room where Ageha jr and Ai were setting the table "Honey, we have got to stop your mom from buying clothes for the girls" Tsukune called out to Kurumu, Ai gasped and hurried to go change while Ageha jr just smiled and Kurumu laughed.

Ai came out wearing her favourite dress, it was purple with blue flower patterns and much longer than the mini skirt she was wearing before, when she sat down as Kurumu came out with breakfast a collective thank you was given and every one enjoyed the delicious breakfast Kurumu cooked when it was done Tsukune collected up the dishes and washed them, Ai dried them Hokoto put the ground level ones away and handed them to Ageha jr, who was sitting on the counter playing on her phone, to put in the cupboards. When they were done Kurumu took Hokoto to the bathroom to have a bath, Ai started telling Tsukune about her dreams while Ageha jr was playing a dancing video game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around eight o'clock at night the phone started to ring Tsukune picked it up

"Hello Tsukune" Ageha said "I'm sorry I can't make it to your party, I'm a bit tied up at the moment" she then proceeded to laugh and but was interrupted by her moan

Tsukune couldn't help it he chuckled and said "Sounds like your speaking about more than just about your schedule"

Ageha giggled at his assumption and said in her extremely seductive voice "Don't worry I'll be down before Mizore comes, I don't want to miss another of my gran children-in-laws births, good-bye Tsukune" Ageha then hung up the phone.

There was a knock at the door as Tsukune told everyone "Grandma isn't going to be over today". Ai went to answer the door as she opened it and saw who was there

"Hello aunty San, uncle Gin, Vikkie and Giros come in".

Gin and San walked in with a child in San's arms and a girl walking behind Gin.

"Happy birthday Tsukune" Gin and San said.

"How have you been Tsukune?" San asked in a quiet voice and Tsukune answered her

"Good" as San hugged Kurumu "how have you guys been going?" Tsukune asked

"Very well, Ms Marin has added another story on to the hotel".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the kids went off to play and Giros fell asleep in San's arms "We heard that Mizore was due soon, congratulations" Gin said "so what is this one her seventh, what is she gonna call this one?" as he grinned (because Mizore called her sixth child Gin jr)

"I think she said she will call her Kokoa jr" Tsukune said. San giggled and said "The News Club jr" all of the adults started to laugh.

When everyone stopped laughing Vikkie asked "Why are you guys laughing?"

Kurumu answered "Because aunty Mizore has called her children Tsukune jr, Kurumu jr, Moka jr, Yukari jr, Ruby jr, Gin jr and Kokoa jr" Ageha looked at them like they were partially insane

"Anyway" she said pointing at the two five-year olds "I don't know what yokai Vikkie is"

"Vikkie is a half Were Wolf and half Siren?" Gin answered

"How did all three of your kids end up different?" Gin asked, Tsukune started to rub his neck as Kurumu gave the answer with a sly smile

"It all depended on what I did"she answered with a wink and rubbed her husband's chest with her hands. With that the small talk began again and the young girls started to play with Hokoto.

After a few minutes of tea and cookies San asked Kurumu in her usual quiet voice "How is your sweet shop going?"

Kurumu beamed with happiness and answered with a happy voice "Very well, we just opened a second one in the city but I still prefer the one down the road" Kurumu answered as she looked at the clock, "I guess it's time for presents" Kurumu told her children "Go get the presents"

"Don't worry honey I'll go get it" Gin told his wife as he went out the front door to his car.

Ageha jr was the first one out she handed her father a small box with blue wrapping paper around it. in the box as he opened it was a small silver charm in the shape of a cross with a ruby in the center, all the adults in the room stared at the charm with various emotions

"Where did you find this?" Tsukune asked, Ageha jr took a step back

"Last month when we went shopping with aunty Kokoa" she said in a shaking voice "She said it would look great on the bracelet in your room" she waited a few seconds and suddenly she was being hugged by her father

"It's all right sweetie I'm not mad at you and in a few years I'll tell you why Kokoa told you to get that" he let go and said "Thank you".

Gin walked inside and came into the dinning room and offered the gift to Tsukune

"Thank you" Tsukune said as he opened the package

"San has just finished organising them and we thought you might like a copy" Gin said as Tsukune pulled out a large book that had the word: 'Memories', on the cover and flipped it open to a random page and it was his wedding photos, Kurumu saw the photos.

"Best seven years of my life, well I'll go get your present from Hokoto" There was a knock at the door and Tsukune got up to answer it. He opened the door and found the very person who he was going to call up after dinner when everyone was asleep: Kokoa.

He welcomed her inside simply because she had his son with her and he said "Sorry we were just opening my presents" she took her coat off to show her black dress that flattered and exaggerated her curves

"That's okay I was just bringing our son to see you on your birthday" as soon as Tsukune let him past the six-year-old ran straight past him to his half siblings

"How have you been lately?" Tsukune asked in a pleasant voice deciding to forgive the present

"Very well but the castle is kind of lonely with only Teiko and the servants for company, you should come by soon" she told Tsukune as he lead her into the into the dinning room she saw his head bob in agreement and smiled, they sat down a few seconds before Kurumu walked in with Hokoto in her arms and Hokoto was holding a drawing he had done, to Kokoa's surprise she was welcomed by everyone but she knew it was because Tsukune had let her inside, it was a picture of a house and five people out front

"Thank you Hokoto" Tsukune said as he put it on the fridge. Everyone talked for a while untill

"Anyway the only giving me my present left is Ai" at this point Ai sprinted to her room and grabbed her gift and came back to her father and handed him his gift with a huge smile on her face Tsukune took the gift and kissed her on the forehead making the girl giggle as she went of to play with her older half brother. When Tsukune opened the box he found a carved rock in the shape of a love heart with Love From Ai carved into the top of it San and Kokoa gave a synchronized sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop touching my knives!" Kurumu yelled at her daughter.

To the little girls credit she didn't back down she just calmly explained "I didn't touch the knives, I did what you and dad showed me to carve that".

"Anyway here is your present from us" Kokoa said handing Tsukune a small book after the Ai explained. Tsukune put the book on his bookshelf "Thank you" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well me and the misses better be heading home" Gin said and all of the kids started to grumble but everyone walked outside to say goodbye without a big argument.

"Goodbye Tsukune" Kokoa and Teiko said as they hugged him "Love you" Kokoa whispered into his ear and he answered the same making her feel warm and happy

"Goodbye!" everyone called out as they got into cars or walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore checked if all her kids were all ready and packed as she waiting for Tsukune, her mother had promised to look after the house while she was gone, she had her bags packed and was sitting down at the table waiting for Tsukune to arrive, Mizore had no trouble with pregnancy with six children before she was a professional mother but she had been told this would be her last baby, she was sad but she was alright with it she had already broken the Snow Village record of five and now she was on seven. Tsukune was almost a legend in the Village most snow maidens now hear the story of the people he rescued, the important accomplishments but mostly about his twelve children while he's only twenty five years old. When ever he comes to the Snow Village Kurumu and Mizore must stop him from attracting a fresh harem and once and a while a kidnapping attempts from local snow maidens.

Mizore's plan was to stay a few days at Tsukune's house then bring him back for the birth he has never missed any of his children's birth so he would come with her but the only question was if Kurumu and her children were coming it wasn't that she would be in the way Mizore thought it was just because if she brought her children then with Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa coming all of Tsukune's children would be in one place that only happened around holidays and Summer but was always fun the only problem was if Kokoa was bringing Moka she was sure she wouldn't be that silly but she couldn't be sure.

A knock on the door interupted her from her thoughts as she stood up in the chair Tsukune jr was already answering the door

"Dad is here" he called out and suddenly four children and two adults pulled Tsukune inside to the sitting room even as he got his shoes off and he was given a hot tea by Tsurura he told them about hs birthday and even had the gifts to show them he found the Mizore part of memories and showed them and they insisted on seeing the rest. He got a ice sculpture from each of his six children there even if the last three were just ice rocks but the first three were very well done, Mizore gave him a hand made kimono that was so well made he wondered if he was worthy of such a gift but when he looked into Mizore's eyes he could see a love that is so deep it can't be explained in words and Tsurura showed him to his vacation home, which she had added rooms to, was now a mansion

"Can't wait for the holidays"Tsukune said as they started to make their way back to Mizore's home. The kids were following and having a snow ball fight almost the same as when Tsukune was a child except it was much more violent with snow covered ice chunks thrown with vampire strength. The adults turned to watch the fight as it got to the stage where full yokai attacks were being done. Tsukune watched as Moka jr formed a huge icicle blade above her head in her hands and threw it at Tsukune jr, The young boy created an ice barrier and the icicle shattered, a huge chunk flew at the adults, Tsukune was the first to react as he grabbed the two women and used his back to shield them.

Tsurura felt the ice poking her stomach as she stepped away from Tsukune, she checked her clothes but found only a red stain on her kimono she was wondering what it was when Mizore started to scold her children. Everyone stop to stare even the passing snow maidens as they all heard a grunt of pain as Tsukune pulled an icicle the size of a sword from his right hip, Mizore's usual pale face could hardly get paler but her eyes lost her certain twinkle when she was worried and they weren't twinkling as Ruby jr walked up and looked at her father's wound and said "look daddy, I can see your bone" as she poked his bone, Tsukune didn't even blink as his daughter touched his bone.

Tsurura walked up carefully took the icicle out of her son-in-law's hands turned it into water and kicked snow over the red water all the while Tsukune's eyes kept staring at the blood, Ruby jr had lost interest with her fathers injury and went off to play with her brothers and sisters. Mizore walked up to Tsukune gave him a quick peck on the lips and went down and grabbed snow to put on his wound but as she turned to put the snow on all that was left to speak of the injury was the two holes in his shirt.

As the whole group started to walk back Tsurura and Mizore both took Tsukune arms, The mother looked to her daughter and Mixore nodded with a smile

"Tsukune, mother and I have a bet we decided if she wins a race with you, she gets to have you for one night any time she decides but if you win she will be well behaved when everyone comes up for the birth" Tsukune stood still for a few moments weighting up the possible repercussions of what happens next and after a few more moments said

"You aren't going to behave if I don't do this are you?" they all knew the question was more of a statement and Tsukune said "Alright"

Mizore and the kids were going to be the referes "On your marks..." said Mizore as Tsurura leaned down and whispered into her grandchildren's ears, Tsukune was busy stretching "Get set...go!" Mizore finished as her children leapt up onto their father, Tsurura sped off on her ice skates, Tsukune ran after her, children and all but he realized there was no way he was wining unless he used yokai. His children were holding on for dear life and they were shocked by his yokai, it was so dark and big, much bigger than anyone elses in the village. As the passed there grandma they all shouted a greeting as she was visibly shocked at the speed Tsukune was running.

"Stop!" Tsurura shouted as she saw where Tsukune was going, little did she know Tsukune knew the Snow Village almost as well as the locals. Mere centimeters from the edge Tsukune leapt with inhuman speed and strength, his children all screamed as he flew over the great rift, he landed on the other side with only a slight stumble, he waved to Tsurura as he counted his kids. "good" he thought as he counted; one in each hand, one clinging to each of his arms and one on each leg. He started to run to Mizore's house as his children begged to go again, he was talking to his children as Mizore and her mother arrived on an ice sled that dissipated the instant they were both safely off. Mizore had a smirk on her face but her mother, in complete contrast, had a mock scowl, all of the children started to laugh as they saw their grandma walk up and give a half-hearted slap to Tsukune's face

Mizore was slightly angry with Tsukune for leaping a gorge with her children as she served tea, Tsurura was a little angry for losing a race but the children had loved every second of it. Everyone climbed into the car and got ready to leave, Mizore counted the last of the luggage and sat in the passenger seat of the mini-van.

"Well we better get going, goodbye Tsurura, see you when everyone gets back" Tsukune said as he kissed Tsurura, Mizore was watching from the front seat of Tsukune's mini-van as her beloved kissed her mother she knew Tsukune didn't mean anything by the kiss other than a goodbye but by the way her mother could hardly stand she assumed that she read into it as something more.

Mizore honked the horn as she counted her children "Six, good all here" she said as

Tsukune climbed in he started up the car, waved to Tsurura and asked "Ready to go?". There was a general clamour of approval and he started to drive towards the entrance to the Snow Village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you actually read through this thing I hope you liked it enough, and have the time, that you might leave a review but I understand if your busy. I was trying to change the names but I got busy and just gave them as they are, If anyone has suggestions they are welcome. I will add a picture soon.**

**Peace Out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, faved and followed this story it really means a lot to me. I should probably tell you this contains some material suited to a mature audience, I hope you enjoy.**

**XXXXXX**

Tsukune opened Mizore's door as the garage door closed shut and helped her out as everyone started to walk inside

"We're home" Tsukune cried out as Kurumu and her daughters walked out of the kitchen with their hands and aprons covered in flour suddenly he was rushed by all three girls and tackled to the floor, Ageha jr was the first one on her feet after kissing her dad once on the cheek and a big hug, then it was Kurumu who stood up as she remembered the cookies she was making.

Ai was still holding tightly on to her father's neck as he stood up

"Are you going to let go?" he asked her as he playfully swung her around, the little girl burst into giggles as she shook her head but she soon let go mostly because she was missing the chance to play with her half siblings, Tsukune watched as his sons and daughters started to play in the pool as he went to talk to his wives, he found them in the kitchen talking but the conversation died as soon as he entered.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tsukune asked as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the table with Mizore

"Nothing important" Kurumu said as she pulled out a tray of cookies and set it on the rack

"You two are among the most important people to me, every thought you have is important to me" Tsukune said with complete sincerity.

"Wow... That's really corny" The two women said as they looked at him with smiles that Tsukune lived for, he knew he had said the right thing. At that exact moment the phone started to ring and the women looked at the offending object with hate and destruction in their eyes, Tsukune grabbed the phone as Kurumu swiped at it with her nails

"Hello" Tsukune said as someone talked to him on the other line he listened until he said "Of course your welcome to stay like you even have to ask, well see you soon" Tsukune hung up the phone "Your mom is coming over" he answered Kurumu before she had even voiced the question.

"Come watch me daddy" Moka jr called out from the back door. Tsukune, Mizore and Kurumu all started to walk outside as they walked over the lawn the found Hokoto, Yukari jr, Ruby jr and Gin jr playing outside the fence. The parents opened the gate and walked in to the pool area they all gasped in amazement with what they saw; Kurumu jr had trapped Ai beneath a layer of ice making faces as Ai smashed the ice and dragged the older girl under, They saw Ageha jr laying down on a sun bed with a clearly charmed Tsukune jr rubbing her feet and Moka jr slipping off the diving board and about to hit the pavement. The parents moved quickly; Tsukune caught his daughter as she neared the concrete screaming, Mizore grabbed the two giggling girls out of the water and Kurumu quickly undid the charm her daughter put on her step-son as if it was nothing they promptly dragged the all the children inside before anything else happened.

Ageha arrived by taxi and had to adjust the big pile of gifts in her hands as she knocked on the door as her oldest grand-daughter came and answered the door

"Come on in grandmother, I'll get the help to assist you with your luggage" she said in a regal tone that made her grandmother wonder if she had been talking with that Shuzen girl untill the young girl called out in her normal voice

"Hey dad come help grandma" after a few seconds Tsukune came out to the front door gave both Ageha's each a kiss on the cheek

"Go on in everyone is watching T.V" Tsukune said as he lifted up her luggage.

As Ageha walked in she turned back and saw Tsukune carrying all her luggage in one go as if carrying three suit-cases and a mountain of gifts was normal. Tsukune put Ageha's things into Ai's room and left to go talk with his mother-in-law and his wives, he walked into the lounge room and saw that the kids had switched the television to an anime, personally he couldn't blame them, the drama shows that Kurumu watched were a little boring.

When he saw how the women were talking he knew it was serious woman business so he took a lesson from his father and did what any sane man would do, he ran off to the kitchen it was about a minute before Ai came and told him "mum is looking for you"

Tsukune knew it was serious so he brought two cups of ice tea and two hot coffee as an excuse for why he was gone, he told them so when they asked him. They didn't belive him but they couldn't call him on it because he had actually brought the drinks but it was straight into business when he got there "we can't invite Kokoa this year" was the first thing that Ageha said after she took a sip of her tea and looked at it appraisingly

"She is the mother of my son so her relatives are invited" Tsukune said and he saw the other women's body language change instantly; Ageha let out a small sigh, Kurumu visibly flinched and Mizore straightened her back but her face remained passive.

"Did you forget what happened last year?" Ageha asked Tsukune in a low, questioning voice "You and her barely talked".

Tsukune grabbed his glass and took a deep drink from it

"No I haven't forgotten anything, it was the first time she talked to me for years and she could hardly say more than five words, she was our friend for two and a half years" he said as he set his glass down

"not after what she did to you, for that I will never forgive her" Kurumu whispered vehemently

Tsukune knew that the women had already discussed this and they all ready had there answer his part was just because they loved him and wanted him to know that they valued his opinion "I am sorry Tsukune but I have to agree with my daughter but maybe we could tell Kokoa not to bring her?" Ageha asked.

To that point Mizore nodded and that was all Tsukune needed so he nodded as well, Kurumu looked close to tears.

"Well I'm taking all my grandkids out for lunch would you like to come Mizore?" Ageha asked the snow maiden she took one look at Kurumu and nodded in agreement. As all the kids put there shoes on and started out the door Mizore herd the sobbing start so she quickly started to cough, to cover up the noise and closed the door.

Kurumu quickly found herself on her bed crying into her husbands shoulder, like every time she cried he was there for her, the first minutes her crying was in full force, after a few minutes she was sobbing into his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around her but not enough to feel uncomfortable, it made her feel safe and loved. She kissed Tsukune after she had calmed down but as the kiss continued she forgot about all conscious thought untill she was reduced to passion and love all for one man.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they were done Kurumu could barely stand, so Tsukune dressed her and carried her out to the lounge room bridal style, after Tsukune had sat his wife down on the couch he handed her the T.V remote, a gossip magazine and a cup of tea. Kurumu wondered what her husband was doing when he sat next to her, took a hold of her foot and sat it in his lap but as his fingers a few minutes after he started to massage she knew if she hadn't climaxed recently she would of now. About twenty minutes later the rest of the family arrived. Ageha smiled as she sensed the lust in the house, Mizore simply could smell what had happened but she wasn't bothered by it in the least and the kids were blissfully unaware of what had happened.

As Tsukune sat down Ai leapt into his lap and asked him to read her a story, Kurumu jr not to be out done quickly climbed up to and Tsukune was forced to read the girls favourite books. Ageha jr and Tsukune jr went off to play a first person shooter online, Moka jr took her younger siblings and Hokoto and was playing family

"Now that is how a real snow maiden should act" Kurumu said as she watched Moka jr change Hokoto's diaper. The young girl and her mother both took pride in the comment

"Thank you aunty Mumu" this caused Kurumu to blush and become flustered and a little angry, Mizore to start laughing

"hahahaha moomoo" Mizore said, Tsukune to hide his laugh with a cough.

Ageha to ask "Where did you hear that?" while trying not to laugh

"Aunty Yukari said that was what we should call aunty Mumu" was the girls answer as she went of to play her game.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few more days it was time to leave and go back to the Snow Village the car arrangements were easy to figure out in the end Tsukune would drive up with Mizore and their kids in the mini-van and Kurumu would drive up in their regular car with her kids and Ageha, but before they left there was a quick alteration, it was decided that Ai would switch with Tsukune jr but that was quickly decide against by Tsukune his chief argument was a young boy in a car with the rest of the passengers are women is going to be boring so instead of Tsukune jr switching it would be Moka jr. It was an easy drive to the village with nothing big happening so when they arrived it was a rush to get out and stretch legs. Tsurura welcomed them all into Tsukune's vacation home.

"Ruby, Yukari, San and Gin are coming and they're bringing there kids, they will be here tomorrow" Tsurura announced. After the announcement the kids all took off Mizore's children took Kurumu's kids to show them the changes around the village, soon after the children left there was a knock on the door and Tsurura went to answer it.

When Tsurura came back she found the women all gushing over Mizore and her baby that was soon to be born while Tsukune was reading the book Kokoa had given him, when everyone noticed their new guest they immediately stopped what they were doing and saw the Snow Priestess with tears in her eyes and a huge grin on her face

"What are you so happy about?" Kurumu asked

"I have had a vision of our race and I came to thank Tsukune, Mizore and their children". Everyone in the room looked stunned as the Snow Priestess continued "This village is now destined to be one family but thanks to mr Aono we will no longer have to worry about infertility" Tsurura and Mizore gave a gasp of pure joy and the Snow Priestess "And it is all thanks to Tsukune's bloodline and Mizore" finished the Snow Priestess as she burst into tears Tsurura enveloped her in a hug and started to cry as well Mizore leapt over the table.

Tsukune caught her in a hug and she planted a multitude of kisses on his face, in between kisses she kept saying "love you... love you... love you" he kissed her on the lips and set her down as she went to set out cups of tea for everyone.

As she set them down the kids came rushing in and set to work on getting the attention they all wanted. By the time everyone had settled the parents set to work on medical attention; Mizore set to work on her kid's slash wounds and bites, Kurumu was helping Ageha jr with frostbite and Tsukune set to work on pulling an icicle out of Ai's head. The icicle was in deep but would do no lasting damage as the little brown haired girl whimpered as her father pulled the icicle out he told her to bite his neck. The little girl latched onto his neck and looked extremely happy as she drank her fathers blood when the icicle was out she stopped drinking and had a small pout on her face but she saw her siblings looking at her with wierd faces.

Tsukune jr instantly started to stammer out an apology about throwing the icicle she wondered why her brothers and sisters were acting strange but then her mother came over with a mirror

"honey, your out of your disguise" she said rolling her eyes and smiling, the girl instantly brought up her human disguise which wasn't hard but keeping her yokai in was causing her trouble so her mother walked up to her.

"need some help?" Kurumu asked, the little girl nodded as if it was hard.

Kurumu walked up to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the lips, everyone of the children looked at Kurumu in amazement and Ai asked "how did you learn to do that mommy and how can you hold that much yokai?" the other children all nodded in agreement and asked the same question and Kurumu decided it was time to reveal a story of yokai academy "it all started one grey morning in yokai academy...

_**Flashback**_

Kurumu was walking back from a recent fight Tsukune was in with her destined one, she could not have been more happy unless Tsukune had confessed his love for her then and there. As much as Tsukune did not like to fight he often got challenged mostly by powerful monsters of late looking to take her or Mizore as there own because it was the last year and everyone was looking for a mate to settle down with, this latest fight was between Tsukune and a half-breed werewolf and Cerberus wanting to take Kurumu as his own. The monstrel had actually taken a chunk out of Tsukune's back as soon as he saw Tsukune not even telling the victim he wanted to fight

The monstrel was now being hauled off by the intensive care doctors who were actually avoiding Tsukune because of his yokai levels, he was spiking higher than anyone else on campus ever had. He was only able to keep up a basic human guise up in class the rest of the day, the only real sign was the red eyes, everyone was avoiding him most didn't even look at him and if they did it was with fear. Kokoa didn't even challenge him as she came to sit down for lunch that day, Yukari and Fang-Fang sat on the edges of their seats when they came from their class, Gin actually pissed himself when he saw Tsukune walk past in the hallway and Tsukune got A+ in every finals that they took that day.

It had been five hours and Tsukune's yokai levels were not dropping if anything they were raising to be unnatural even for an S class monster, even the Head master was stumped when Ruby asked him why Tsukune's power level was that high he had three main possibilities; number one and most likely he was turning back into a ghoul, number two Tsukune's ghoulish side was merging with his human side and the third and least likly option was that Tsukune's body was purging itself of all yokai and turning him back into a human. The third option was ruled out almost instantly as it would take an incredibly strong practitioner of magic to cause that.

Kurumu hurried off to go call someone she was so worried about Tsukune she simply flew off. Lucky it was the end of their last year at Yokai academy so the teachers who saw her didn't care that she was breaking the rule about human disguises, she reached her dorm quickly and went through her draws looking for her phone. When she found it she called her mother and informed her of Tsukune's current condition, when her mother tried to dismiss her claim as insignificant and said Tsukune was just amplifying his power to show off. Kurumu snapped and told her mother no one can keep their power at Tsukune's current level for a whole day unless they were above S class her mother gasped and was quiet for a few seconds untill she told Kurumu the ritual to absorb yokai.

Kurumu gathered the paper on how to preform the ritual and ran off to see ruby to help with the symbols. Ruby had no hesitation on helping they went and got what they needed and grabbed Tsukune his power had risen so high that the air around him was distorted Mizore was following along and they soon reached their destination an empty classroom. Kurumu told Tsukune and Mizore her plan as Ruby drew up the symbols on the floor in chalk. After Kurumu was done explaining she had expected Mizore to argue with her but the snow maiden told the succubus she agreed on her plans completely only Tsukune had reservations with the plan and what problems he had were changed almost instantly when Ruby pulled out a pocket mirror and showed him the fact he had pure silver hair and his iris were completely red not the usual vermillion colour when he transformed.

Tsukune and Kurumu entered to the center of the circle where the young succubus quickly began undressing her destined one when she began to undress she asked Tsukune why he looked so sad she had almost burst into tears, afraid of rejection, when Tsukune told her "I just wanted our first time to be special". Happy tears slid down Kurumu's cheeks as she began to use every other magic she possesed, as she used the oldest magic succubi possesed 'sex'.

Kurumu felt Tsukune's hands on her body. She pressed her hips against him urgently as she felt his member and yokai rise. His hand cupped her breast. Tsukune drew in her breath and she felt weak, her body trembling with desire. Her nails scratched at his back, bringing a throaty moan from Tsukune. Kurumu's succubi side drank in Tsukune's desire.

Kurumu hissed and moaned. Tsukune was everything to her. The taste of his skin was on her tongue, his scent filled her nostrils, and his lips were electric on her body. His hands were warm and firm on her breasts, and his hot flesh was grinding against her.

Kurumu gave an abrupt sqeuak as Tsukune slid into her, she had a moment of pain and Tsukune stopped moving. They lay there as Kurumu waited for the pain to pass, Tsukune whispered words of love and encouragement, Kurumu pushed her body down furthur onto his member.

Tsukune heard Kurumu's voice as she made sounds of pleasure, it was lyrical. Kurumu was preforming the act that made her people famouse in folk tales, it was what she was born to do, her beauty, her voice, even her body was born for the act. Kurumu's pleasure was quickly mounting, her natural reflex was feeding on his yokai and he was more than endowed to satisfy her as a woman. Her body quivered and jerked atop of him before she sagged forward, gasping for breath. Tsukune's own desires drove him on. His hunger, his need, demanded satisfaction.

Kurumu was riding out the waves of pleasure that had rocked her body. It was more then she had ever expected. Suddenly Tsukune moved. Kurumu gasped in surprised as the world spun. His body was on top of her, trapping her against the floor. She embraced him with her limbs as he moved atop her.

The pleasure was soon building within her once more. Kurumu moaned in time to Tsukune's movement. Kurmu was able to enjoy every detail she was feeling. Her eyes were wide as her pleasure reached its peak.

"Kurumu," Tsukune growled as he approached his limit. Kurumu felt her heart leap in her chest as Tsukune growled her name. "Kurumu," Tsukune growled again.

"Yessss…" Kurumu hissed as she reached her limit. "Oh yes." Even as her body was rocked with pleasure and she moaned over and over again, she could feel Tsukune reaching his limit, his moment of release within her Tsukune rolled off of her.

When the Tsukune's yokai levels returned back to there usual standered as Kurumu was disapating the last of Tsukune's power and her own orgasm, when she tried to stand up she found she couldn't Tsukune was afraid he had hurt her untill Ruby and Mizore spoke up, Tsukune almost had a heart attack when he saw they had grabbed two seats from the ones stacked against the wall and had watched him and Kurumu, the succubus took it in stride that she had distracted Tsukune from the whole world but she had to admit the only reason she knew the girls were there was because she knew she would have also stayed if Tsukune was with one of the others. Ruby promptly explained to her that at the rate they were going it was no wonder Kurumu was a little numb but what shocked them is that she was still conscious, Tsukune actually passed out as he heard this. Ruby kept explaining 'that from the way Kurumu was moaning the other girls thought she was going to pass out' even as Tsukune fell, Mizore finished getting him dressed which mostly consisted of pulling on his shirt but the snow maiden took the initiative and peeked down his boxers she let out a low whistle.

Ruby questioned her what was wrong but Mizore just stared at Tsukune with wide eyes, Ruby walked over to Tsukune and also looked down at his junk

"Don't you have any downfalls Tsukune" Ruby asked, Kurumu wondered what the hell they were talking about so she crawled over and decided to see for herself.

"Are we sure Tsukune isn't part inccubus?" Kurumu couldn't help but ask, but she dismissed the idea as silly as soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was no denying it Tsukune was big.

Tsukune suddenly rolled over in his sleep and the girls were afraid that they had woken him but getting rid of that much yokai must have left him with very little energy. The three girls got a good look at his back and he had very large and deep scratches on his back. Mizore gasped, Kurumu looked at her nails and Ruby gave a longing sigh.

**XXXXXXXX**

**This flashback will be continued in the next chapter, see you then. Reviews the things you like and dislike and I will try and fix the problems.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Mad Man just updated. This story seems to be doing all right, I wish I knew how to make it better. Well anyway on with the story! / E-VA Out. Also I added a poll on my profile regarding Moka, feel free to cast your vote, 'yes' and 'no' are tied at the moment, please vote so I know how you want the story to proceed.**

**I Do Not Own Rosario Vampire **

**XXXXX**

The sun was rising as Yukari came into the classroom "I found them!" she called out to the others following her, suddenly Yukari, Fang Fang, Ling Ling, Kokoa, Gin, San and Ms Marin entered the class room. As Gin walked in he smelt the air and suddenly he was congratulating Tsukune. Kokoa smelt the air as she saw what Gin was doing, all she could do was stare wide eyed at Tsukune

"What's going on?" Fang Fang asked.

"Well it would seem our little Tsukune here has finaly become a man" Gin answered, there was a large questioning noise and Gin decided to elaborate "Tsukune got laid",

there was a shocked intake of breath when Gin finished.

Awkward silence was what filled the room as Tsukune stared at his shoes as if to burn a hole in them, Yukari looked as if she was going to burst into tears, Kurumu blushed, Mizore rocked back and forth in her chair silently, Ruby whispered something to Kurumu and all the others looked around in disbelief.

"Tsukune please leave and take the other boys with you" Marin told the males, they quickly shuffled off and closed the door. As they left Tsukune mumbled something about the roof.

When they reached the roof Gin asked "so who was it?".

Tsukune saw no point in lying but he wasn't going to tell everything, he gave answers only to appropriate questions but Gin pushed his luck.

At the same time the girls were having a similar conversation but Kurumu did not have as much modesty as Tsukune so she went into detail about what they did, by the end of her story the two youngest girls were bright red and were making incoherent noises, Ruby, Mizore and Ling Ling were staring off with glazed looks in their eyes, San had a thoughtful expression on her face

"What if you get pregnant?" Marin asked.

Those five words snapped everyone to attention, Kurumu came to a startling realization as she recalled what week it was, the look on the young girls face said it all

"You may wish to discuss this possibility with Tsukune" was all the older lady could offer. When the girls arrived up at the roof they saw; Gin with blood streaming down his face from his nose, lying on the floor, laughing at what Tsukune had just said, Tsukune with a strange look on his face and Fang Fang nodding.

"What are you laughing at" San asked her boyfriend as the girls joined the circle. It took a few seconds for Gin to calm down but when he had finished he was finally able to give a proper response without breaking down into laughter

"Tsukune was wondering what the other girls were going to do now and I answered him the truth, they were probably going to want a little action as well". Tsukune immediately blushed and looked at Ruby and Mizore, wanting them to tell him it was not true but the other girls just looked at him and smiled.

"Well if you all are done messing around, I think Kurumu has to talk to Tsukune" Ms Marin said, but when no one moved she coughed and said "alone".

Mizore sprinted off and was out the door before anyone else had stood up, when Yukari had shut the door, Kurumu turned to her lover and saw him scratching the back of his head, looking at his shoes, with a smile on his face.

"Umm...Tsukune there is a...There is a chance that I could get..." she mumbled as she walked closer to her destined one. Tsukune was worried about Kurumu, she was never this quiet, usually she was extreamely outgoing and forward to to the point of rudeness. He reached out and pulled her into his embrace. Kurumu stood there for a short while just enjoying the presence of the man she love. She mentally prepared herself before she started again.

"Tsukune" she whispered "there is a chance I could be pregnant" she finished.

"Well then we'll get married" Tsukune said with a smile, Kurumu's jaw dropped at the simplicity of that answer, she felt her heart flutter and then Tsukune continued "how should we tell the others?" he asked Kurumu.

_'How can it be so simple for him?'_ Kurumu asked herself

Kurumu took a step back out of the hug and suddenly remembered the other girls and how she had felt over the past years and a horrible realization came to her mind, if she took Tsukune away she would be treating Mizore the same as Moka had treated them, and that was the one thing she hated, being compared to Moka.

Even being a succubus what she said next was shocking "You should get Mizore pregnant".

Tsukune's jaw dropped, she heard a strange strangled sound from over the side of the roof. All Tsukune could manage was a questioning noise to Kurumu as the rest of the group climbed up the side of the roof, Kurumu decided to continue her explanation regardless of the others

"The other girls love you just as much as I love you, and as much as I don't like to remember it, you love them as well as me" everyone stared at her each with their own expression on their faces "Well...I'm okay with polygamy if you guys are" Kurumu finished. Every single person on the roof stared at her and she started to fell nervous under their eyes. Mizore was the first to recover, she walked over to Kurumu and embraced her.

"I don't think I could be as strong as you" Mizore whispered to Kurumu, Mizore understood that Kurumu was giving up being with Tsukune alone together just to make her friends happy.

That was the last and the strangest week at Yokai Academy, with finals done the headmaster gave students the week free to spend how they wanted most spent the week looking for a mate to spend their life with but for Tsukune he had three mates already, Mizore was taking every chance to be with Tsukune and that usually involved having sex but not always, she said that with Tsukune you couldn't go at it all the time due to the fact she still wanted to be able to walk by graduation. Ruby was, as Tsukune had found out years before, a bit of a freak, who was heavy into bondage, but she only like kinky stuff for foreplay and was usually normal in her tastes during sex.

Even though they had studied human law in the last term Yukari was still angry when she was told she couldn't be with Tsukune, so just to shut her up and to stop her from interrupting her and Tsukune when they wanted to be together, Kurumu promised she could have a night with Tsukune when she was older and the thirteen year old ran off before Tsukune could object.

When graduation came everyone passed and a few surprises were given when the group was celebrating; Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby were all very sure they were pregnant, Yukari was offered a job to work for the headmaster with Ruby, Fang Fang made his traditional if now a little constant offer of a job to Tsukune and to everyone's surprise Tsukune accepted, on a lot of conditions. When Kurumu asked Tsukune in the middle of the night after they had shared their love for each other why he accepted he informed her that he wanted a well paying job to able to buy what ever Kurumu wanted and to be able to support her and his soon to be child.

Fang Fang true to his word, kept his promise he made when he first met Tsukune and his friends, set Tsukune and Kurumu up in a nice five bedroom house in a great family neighbourhood, Fang Fang also had a car built that had the ability to cross through to other dimensions like the old Yokai Academy bus, Fang Fang was also able to get Kurumu into the legal system so she was able to get a passport, ID and she was able to legaly marry Tsukune in the human world, which made her the happiest of all because she knew she would not have to hide her child from Tsukune's parents.

Everyone they had ever been friends with had attended the wedding, even Moka to most people's distress, as Kokoa had told Tsukune later Moka had come with Kokoa for some reason she didn't tell her, but to everyone in the room including Kokoa it was blatantly obvious why she came,

"She has no chance..." was all Tsukune could say before he started laughing, a bitter laugh.

Tsukune also married Mizore in her Snow Village customs and she became his self titled Winter Wife, she was as happier than any snow fairy had ever been, she married the one she loved and she was having his child. Ruby had asked for nothing but two months after Tsukune had graduated she recived an envelope from Tsukune and in it she found a letter and a few pictures, Yukari walked in to file a few reports and she found Ruby crying with the biggest smile the girl had ever worn, that was when Yukari saw the pictures, she couldn't belive he had rebuilt it "Witch's Knoll" Yukari kept saying under her breath.

Tsukune was very happy with his life; he had finished high school, he had two beautiful wives, a well paying job and three children on the way all before he was three months out of school. Life was good Kurumu had often caught him saying and she could not help but feel the same.

_**Flashback End**_

Kurumu finished telling her story, she cleaned it up and made it 'G' rated for her younger audience, but she had to admit she got really distracted from the topic of how she could hold that much yokai but the kids did enjoy the story and it kept them excitedly talking amongst themselves untill there guests arrived, Kurumu was pouring tea as the first two guests arrived.

XXXXX

"Aunty Ruby and aunty Yukari are here" Ageha jr called out as she saw the two women walking up the street, Tsukune grabbed two extra mugs and had set them out on the table as they heard the knock. Mizore answered the door, just to reinforce the message that she was queen of this castle and while they were here they were to respect certain boundaries, such as Tsukune would sleep in her bed and was only their's if he visited there room. By now everyone knew the rules about staying in another girls territory except of course Tsukune who could be a little happless at times.

Mizore hugged the witches as they entered, Ricano ran over to his siblings. Kurumu hugged them both and kissed Ruby on the cheek in there usual woman greeting, to Yukari she said in her most elated and upbeat voice

"Hello cutting board" Kurumu said her old nickname. Yukari smiled and gave her retort

"Gello to you, beach balls", Mizore sniggerd behind her hand, Ruby gave a sigh that spoke of long suffering, Kurumu looked down at her breasts.

"You try have kids and we will measure yours" ,Yukari had to admit it was good to talk to Kurumu again it had been a whole month without talking to each other, Yukari leaned in close

"Well I'm twenty now, and I think it's about time you paid that debt" Yukari whispered

Kurumu was about to object and point out she had her night with Tsukune last year but Yukari cut her off before she even started "Tsukune gave me that night not you so you owe me one".

Kurumu coughed up the tea she had just started to drink, and she looked at the younger girl as she walked over to Tsukune and started to talk to him, when Tsukune turned around to talk to her Ruby and Kurumu were the only ones who noticed she was starting to use a spell a when he looked into her eyes she cast the spell, 'allure' as Tsukune looked into her eyes. To Yukari's shock Kurumu began to giggle

"I've been married to Kurumu for years, charm spells don't work very well" Tsukune told the girl with a smile. Yukari began to blush, but Tsukune quickly brought up a new topic. Yukari talked to Tsukune for twenty minutes but then some of the other guests had to show up.

XXXXX

Gin and San were the next people to show up, they brought there children but Ms Marin had gotten a cough and the last thing she needed was to be brought up to the snow. Vikkie and Giros ran over to their 'cousins', it was easier to say they were all a big family. Gin explained that after the car ride up he was really cramped as they all sat down at the large table that occupied the massive dinning hall.

"How's Ageha jr doing in school?" Gin asked with genuine concern

"She got in another fight and charmed a group of boys to beat the girl, and she charmed all her teachers into giving her A grades, we have to move her to another school" Tsukune told his friend

"No matter what the punishment she keeps doing these things, were starting to run out of options" Kurumu said.

All the girls moved to comfort her and tried to suggest options as Gin moved closer to Tsukune.

"Why did she do it?" Gin whispered.

"The girl and her friends intended to beat up Ai, I punished her but not as badly as Kurumu intended to" Tsukune answered, keeping the conversation hidden from all others.

"A big bird is in the sky!" Hokoto yelled as he sprinted inside as fast as his little legs could carry him. They all walked outside and saw the large 'bird' land. It was a wyvern, similar to the one Tsukune had battled in Paradise, the children all ran up to play with the dragon and smiled as they saw their uncle Fang Fang and aunty Ling Ling, or as the children liked to call them uncle Fangy and aunty Lingy, and the kids were exceptionally glad at the large bag slung over Fang Fang's shoulder.

"Hey kids!" Fang Fang yelled to the children, all patting the dragon's legs, they all shouted back a greeting or two as their Fang Fang and Ling Ling jumped down. The wyvern dissipated as Fang Fang pocketed his coins. Ling Ling was already playing with the kids, mostly a mock game of piggy in the middle like most children played with only one difference: the ball was her head. When all the greetings were given out they all went back inside for Fang Fang's to fulfill his customary promise he had made to Tsukune when he first offered a job in his mafia.

When all the kids were gathered in the living room it was time to start handing out the presents: Ageha jr received a very large make up kit, Ai got a manga collection, Hokoto got a bundle of toys, all of Mizore's children were given a real life spy set complete with security cameras, radios and a bunch of other spy equipment, Ricano was given a magic spell book that could only be read by him to everyone else it appeared as a dictionary, Vikkie and Giros were given fire works and when Tsukune saw them handed over he knew it was going to end badly.

It was five minutes of peace before all hell broke loose; Mizore's children were asking questions like 'what does auntie Kurumu mean when she says she is wet for daddy?' or 'what does auntie Yukari mean when she said she wants a turn to ride daddy' they had set up their equiptment all around their home, Hokoto had snapped the majority of his toys and was wailing at the top of his lungs, Ai's books were accidentally lit on fire when a rouge firecracker went off on top of them she was now crying into her fathers chest, Tsukune jr and Kurumu jr came walking out of Ageha jr's room almost normal except for the fact they looked like exact twins now and Mizore had to admit as she washed the make up off of both of them the young succubus knew how to apply make up very well, Vikkie and Giros used up their supply of explosives very fast pulling childish pranks, Ricano was smart enough to put his book away the instant he got it.

Fang Fang was wacked, very hard, by one of the mothers depending on who the victim was every time one of these events happened and by the time the last firecracker went off Tsukune had to pull his old friend up and put him in his room, Ling Ling was having an excellent time playing with the kids, she was very approachable if you actually got to know her but she often scared most people off just because she did not like to hide her true self, a trait that Tsukune admired her for.

Tsukune was surprised when he saw the time as he thought it was around five but in reality it was only twelve o'clock. Tsukune felt his yokai start to rise and his inner desires being magnified he knew he had to do some thing unfortunately everyone had gone out to make snow men, he didn't want to go get Kurumu as she was having a good time with their children, so he walked up the stairs and went to his study and activated the force field, similar to the one used in his body modification technique. Kurumu felt her destined one's yokai rise through the bond they shared and she knew that meant his power levels were to high for the false seal on his holy lock to work. She knew he only wore it as a precaution but it still wasn't enough anymore it had stopped working at optimum capacity when it broke the first time and she was reminded of the fact he could take it off and put it back on now, all this rushed through her head as she asked Mizore to watch her children for a while.

Kurumu had walked for a little bit before she felt his power again, it hadn't receded but Tsukune had stopped it growing, she came back about a minute after she left she explained to Mizore in whispers that Tsukune had managed to get his power back under his control, they all started to make their way back to the house and they had managed to return home without incident which with this big family was lucky, most of the time one child had a scraped knee, was stuck under a charm spell or had a piece of ice stabbed into them, just regular household emergencies as Tsukune called them.

Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby went to the kitchen to start on afternoon tea, Ageha and Tsurura were arguing if Tsukune liked M.I. which one of them he would pick, only the women were aware of the argument, Tsukune, Gin and the children were all busy watching television. Yukari was sitting at the table, not being much in the cooking department and was watching the argument with rapt attention silently wondering who Tsukune would actually pick.

Mizore soon got a bit uncomfortable as dinner was put on the stove, so she preformed her favourite past time, watching Tsukune, but unlike when she was in high school she actually went and sat on his lap as she hugged him on the couch. Tsukune hugged her back but Mizore noticed he was a little tense as she sat on him and she soon saw the major problem, he tried to hide the problem but against years of watching his movements Mizore could see them as if he wasn't hiding it. His yokai was very worked up but he hid it so well that it took physical contact to notice it, she sighed knowing Kurumu would have to spend the night with the man she loved but she knew she was doing it for his own good.

Everyone heard the car start to pull up outside and they all knew who was the last girl to not be there so everyone walked outside to greet her but they stopped on the porch as they saw the red head grimace as she got out of the limo and they knew she had brought _her_ much to Kurumu's refusal. Teiko stepped out of the limo with a huge smile plastered on his face and as he ran over to his dad and siblings, his benie blew off revealing his brown hair and how much he looked like his father when Tsukune was younger, and Teiko caught it in one hand with inhuman reflexes. As the last occupent steped out of the limo all of the adults tensed up, and greeted the uninvited guest.

**XXXXX**

**Hahaha, Moka appears next chapter, will what she did to Tsukune be revealed?, You will have to find out later, meanwhile I am privy to the workings of my mind, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and voted in the poll, its seems that 'Yes' has the most votes but based on my plans for what happened in the past she is going to have to work hard to get a place, Inner Moka is my third fave character so it will have to be a good reason. I have decided to take Snorkackle's advice, so 1054SS325MP was kind enough to beta this story. I haven't talked to Mad Man for a while so the majority of this chapter is my own ideas, I hope it's still good. **

**XXXXX **

Wearing a knee length crimson dress and a large black fur jacket, her silver hair framed her face perfectly as she slid gracefully out of the limo. Tsukune felt his wives' grips tighten around his arm, although Mizore's soon loosened after Moka greeted her. When it came time for Kurumu to say hello, the blue haired girl's nails dug into Tsukune deep enough to draw a small amount of blood.

Moka even couldn't maintain eye contact with Tsukune as she greeted him in turn, choosing instead to look out over the snow oracle's expansive palace as she gently took the hand he profferred. She was obviously uncertain about how he would react, but the young man smiled and welcomed her with as much warmth as he would have for any close friend.

Teiko was out and about, instantly comparing his height with his older brother. Theirs was a friendly rivalry, and of interest to everyone who had ever seen the two of them together. When Teiko lost, which was the majority of the time, he would get angry and chase Tsukune Jr around with his very own transforming bat, but in the snow, the younger boy had no chance of catching the taller one.

Yukari stopped the boys by summoning a pair pans to fall on top of the upstart youngsters, leaving a large bump on each of their heads. Ai began to giggle at her older brothers, earning her a pot on the head as well. Ageha jr laughed at that, and almost managed to dodge the incoming punishment from above, but wasn't quite fast enough. The cycle continued with all the remaining children, until none had been spared a bump on the head.

As Moka finished talking to Ruby about the current events at Yokai Academy, she noticed, even from the kitchen, that the whole house was full of noise. Be it one of the many children making noise for attention, Gin's laughter at one of Yukari's dirtier jokes, or Kurumu's singing to herself while baking with her oldest daughter, it was almost overwhelming compared to what she was used to. San quietly drew pictures with her daughter, a few of her Mizore's children watched television, and Ling Ling chatted with Ageha and Tsurura. Moka just had to get out of the entire area, ostensibly to go check her make up. It was a poor excuse, but it was definitely starting to get awkward.

"Hello aunty Moka" a small warm voice said to her. She turned around and saw a little brown haired girl smiling warmly at her and couldn't resist smiling back as she looked into the little girl's honey brown eyes.

"Hello Ai," she replied.

The little girl started to twirl a streak of sapphire blue hair in her otherwise autumn brown locks.

"Do you know where my daddy went off to?" Ai asked.

Moka took a few seconds to think before she answered. Did anyone tell me where Tsukune ran off to?

"I'm sorry, I don't know where your daddy went. Would you like some help finding him?" Moka asked the five year old.

The girl broke out into a smile and gave a sigh of relief "Yes please, I think he is in his study but that part of the house is a little scary," Ai said in a quick sentence as she held out her hand for Moka. The woman took the offered hand and reached out to feel the girl's yokai levels out of instinct. She felt a little confused as the girl pulled her along, having thought that the girl had taken after her mother. That was definitely not the case. As they got closer to the study, Moka heard mumbling from behind the door. About to enter, she caught the sound of someone was yelling inside.

"You can't send him there!" a voice cried out. Moka could recognize it instantly. Kokoa.

"I'm a dark lord!" another voice, a male one, replied.

"So is Moka! She'll stop you!" Kokoa interrupted.

The door was opened violently as the silver-haired vampire stepped through. Kokoa looked at her sister before viciously smiling at Fang Fang. Kokoa knew what had been about to transpire, her ability to sense yokai almost being as good as her birth mother's.

"She'll stop you," said the younger vampire, pointing to her sister.

Ai was oblivious to the argument and ran over to her father, sitting on a couch. He read a

small black book while Mizore laid sprawled out across him contentedly, her head on his lap.

"Mum said she needs to talk to you and aunty Mizore, Daddy," said the five year old.

Mizore raised her head off her husband's thighs while Tsukune set the book down on the desk. He took his wife and daughter by the hand, and started for the door.

"We will continue discussing this later tonight," Kokoa told everyone. She too started for the door, dragging her sister along with her. Fang Fang was the last out, closing the study door as he exited behind them.

Kokoa stopped short as the door closed, pulling Moka into a nearby room. The girl made sure that no one was nearby before filling her sister in.

"The reason we are arguing... It is because humans have gotten a hold of some of Alucard's remains," The older vampire gasped but didn't interrupt her sister, "But that isn't the worst part. They got three bags of blood and have been experimenting on other humans. From what Fang Fang and Ling Ling have heard, they've almost got a ghoul on their hands."

The sisters stood in silence for at least a minute before they spoke again, "Fang Fang wants to send Tsukune in to deal with the problem but I'm against the idea." Kokoa began to open the door to their temporary sanctuary, "We are going to discuss it tonight," she finished as she walked out.

Why would Kokoa be upset about a Ghoul? Is it because of Tsukune's reaction? Moka was left to ponder as she began to descend the staircase towards the bustle of activity.

XXXXXX

The kitchen became a flurry of activity as dinner was almost ready. People swarmed in and out with trays of food and pitchers of drinks. Mizore took the lead as things were laid out on the table for maximum efficiency. The older children would snatch food as it was put onto a plate, and in turn, earn a smack to the hand from their mothers if they were caught. Meat appeared to be the most prominent food group but it was tempered with salads, starches, and vegetables. There were lots of dishes on display and everyone helped themselves to what they wanted, not withstanding the mothers that changed food choices for their children.

The table was soon surrounded by people, music playing softly in the background, not

loud enough too stop conversation but enough to fill the spaces in between. Everyone was talking about the simplest of things; school, work, friends, history, even age old grudges were dropped, if only for a little while.

Tsukune watched as his closest friends and family passed the time, but there was a noticeable social stigma surrounding Moka. She sat alone, only responding to questions rather than trying to actively converse. Kurumu had even tried talking to her, abandoning her usual tone in favor of a more cordial one. The young vampire actually smiled at that, one of the rarest of occasions, going so far as to banter with Kurumu for a while. Slowly, she appeared to become a more active participant in the conversations, but it seemed superficial at best.

Tsukune looked down at all the children surrounding him, deciding he had way too many, he knew, but to the girls they each had the perfect amount. After Kurumu helped him years ago, the other girls weren't waiting around anymore. The children were, thankfully,

mostly in the dark about their parents' high-school years, at least. He would eventually tell them, of course, but he would wait for them to be a few years older.

Tsukune looked out the window, noticing a blizzard fast approaching. He had learned how to read weather patterns when he had stayed at the Snow Village years ago. The house was always slightly warm, apart from his wife and children's bedrooms, which were always cold. The place was so clean, such that no one would expect that anyone lived there at all. It was partially true; Mizore and their children only lived here when others were over, usually preferring to stay Tsurura's recently expanded residence.

Mizore was regarded as an oddity among her people. She had more children than any other snow maiden, most people accounting her fertility to her husband rather than herself, a fair judgment, but only partially true. Tsukune assumed the snow priestess had a hand in it some way, as she always did, but he had more respect for Mizore than too ask her. He would wait for an explanation, if it ever came. It would take is time and patience to come to fruition, as all things did, and Tsukune had an abundance of both.

His lifespan was something he questioned with regularity, especially on the occasions of his birthday. Akasha had lived for over two hundred years, Alucard longer still, but his blood was a mix of both those bloodlines, along with what was naturally his. Would he live forever or just for the duration of a human lifespan? Immortality would not be fun, he had decided. Ruby's lifespan was longer than a human's but it was still too short for his tastes. Kurumu would live for much longer than that, but one day she too would succumb to death. Their mortality was an occasional thought, one that he would brush off in a flash, but once it entered his thought-processes, he knew he would keep brooding over it until he became too busy to think about it.

Tsukune had become accustomed to needing to be long sighted; small decisions made years ago could have horrendous repercussions for the future. Kokoa never failed to remind him of the multitude horrible events in history that were caused by solitary decisions made in haste.

Kokoa... Tsukune gazed over the table towards the woman.

Whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered their first night together. It had become something of an inside joke between the two. Admittedly the young man had been terrified at the time, but then again so had Kokoa, for vastly different reasons.

"-Aint that right Tsukune?" Gin asked, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Whaaa?" Tsukune replied inconsistently.

"I said being a dad is great. Fongy here didn't believe me," Gin said, grabbing his drink off the table.

"Yeah it is," Tsukune agreed.

"But the diapers?" Fang-Fang asked.

"It's not that hard, you just have to read the instructions," Gin said, earning a look from his wife. "Hey, I only messed up once, then I got it right," the former newspaper club president defended himself from his wife's mute questioning.

San rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Kokoa through her notepad. Most people were finished their meal, only reaching for the last morsel of food if they had the tiniest bit of room to spare. Almost all the dishes had been cleared, the older children picking them up and walking them into the kitchen. Not all of them could use the tap water, so those with weaknesses against it were charged with packing them away. They had agreed to the 'child labour', as they claimed it, in exchange for ice cream.

"So what is this about? Alucard's blood?" Kurumu whispered to Fang-Fang as the children stepped out of ear shot.

"A human paramilitary group know as 'The Hunters' found the remains of the hanging

gardens, along with three blood bags and two pieces of Alucards body. They were hidden by Gyrokuro, in a safe. It seems the humans have been using the pieces on a few of their members" Fang-Fang explained "The blood has been injected into a young female and she has apparently fallen into a state of ghouldom. One of the pieces has been implanted into a young male and he's converted into one of the things Gyrokuro labeled as 'Black Parade'"

"So two unsealed ghouls are running about?" Gin asked.

"No..." Kokoa began "They're being kept in one of their bases. How, we don't know. The Hunters have been around for a very long time and, as their name suggests, they hunt down yokai"

Fang-Fang took over for her, "We can't send anyone in but Tsukune, he is the only one who could take down two ghouls and a number of guards."

"That is were I disagree, we could just let the humans play with the ghouls until they're done," Kokoa said.

"But what if they escape? Then who do we hold responsible?" Fang-Fang asked "The stupid people who created them or we who did nothing to destroy them?"

"If those ghouls were going to escape, they would have done that already," Kokoa said.

"No, apparently they keep them sedated enough to keep them slow and tired... But those tranquilizers could wear off," Fang-Fang replied.

"Do these humans hold much influence over the rest of their kind?" Yukari butted in.

"They have connections to many governments and a number of other militaries and a few... nothing." Fang-Fang said looking at a piece of paper.

"If they hate yokai, they could use this to cause a war against us, and if they could tell a yokai by aura then we would die," Yukari hypothesized.

"That's a lot of variables, Yukari" Fang-Fang said "Unfortunately it's true."

"But what about Tsukune's reaction?" Kokoa asked.

"He could, possibly, bend the ghouls to his will for a few moments, it's unlikely but we can't rule it out, but apart from that he should have no reaction to them at all," Fang-Fang said.

"But you want him to fight two of them...? Alone?" Kurumu asked.

"I have no doubts Tsukune could beat them both simultaneously," Fang-Fang assured her.

"But the girl was infused with Alucard's blood, so she could develop other powers, correct?" Yukari asked.

"And the man would already have some form of power," Ruby added.

"Tsukune is a far more advanced fighter. He could finish them both" Fang-Fang explained.

"Do I really have to kill them, I mean, the girl can be saved, right?" Tsukune asked, "She's got the same blood I do."

"Hmmmmm..." Fang-Fang said as he shuffled around some papers, "...Maybe."

"If I could get Mikogami to lend Tsukune the Rosary of Judgement. He could save them," Ruby said.

"Not the man no, but the girl could be saved with a Holy Lock," Fang-Fang surmised, "The man is too far gone, unfortunately."

"I'll leave first thing in the morning, if the weather clears up," Tsukune said, looking outside through one of the windows.

XXXXX

Moka lay awake and alone in her bed, the sound of the house's front door opening having woken her up. Her super human senses detected a quiet muffled speech through her door, drawing her attention to its antique wooden frame. A moment later, she looked to her watch and noticed it was early in the morning. Using her sensing abilities, she could tell

that only four people were awake and they were all at the front door. One was leaving, while the others were walking back deeper into the house.

She pulled on a long white robe and tied it, covering her risqué sleep wear and maintaining the warmth that her bed had imbued her with. She opened the door and found Fang-Fang walking back to his room, waving as he passed her. She answered in kind and made her way to the kitchen.

Kurumu stood in her element, pulling out food and preparing it with a grace that few others could claim. Moka had tried to cook over the years but her heart hadn't been in it for the last ten years, all her subsequent attempts ending in failure.

Kurumu took note of the new arrival but ignored her. The woman's daughter, on the other hand, took the seat right next to her. Ai gave a sleepy smile to the silver-haired woman and Moka returned it with more alertness. The vampire walked into the kitchen and kept a wide radius from Kurumu, turning on the coffee pot and grabbing one of the many mugs that lay in the cupboard, she watched as Kurumu prepared her own coffee.

The woman was a natural cook and seemed to be undisturbed by the fact she was clad in only a bra and a pair of shorts that barely covered her shaply hips. Moka held a lot more in height compared to the short woman, but nevertheless held a certain grudge against the shorter woman's curves. The aqua haired woman lived up to her species' legends. While the vampiress was not ungifted in that area, but she barely held a candle next to the woman in terms of sexuality. Pure beauty was a different case entirely, however.

"Where did Tsukune go?" Moka asked.

"To wherever Fang-Fang sent him," replied Kurumu, a slight bite to her voice.

"Why isn't he waiting for Ruby to get the rosary?" Moka asked, hardly caring about the grudge the succubus apparently still held.

"He didn't tell me, something about blood" she replied, dishing up a breakfast for her daughter.

"Dad said the bad people would hunt him if they escaped the jail" Ai said, digging into her breakfast.

"The ghouls?" Moka questioned.

"Who else is Tsukune tracking?" the succubus mocked her as she turned on the tap to wash up the cooking utensils.

Moka would have attacked the woman if she had dared to take that tone with her at Yokai Academy, but Kurumu was most likely tougher since that time, and had the water running besides.

The vampire poured the coffee into her cup and began to drink it while Kurumu poured her own cup and took a seat next to her daughter. The vampire felt a twinge of jealousy, but brushed it aside and finished her coffee. She then left the mother and daughter alone in the kitchen. Making her way to her room, she looked at her phone and took some clothes to the nearest bathroom. She locked the door, not wanting a repeat of the 'accident' that happened the year before, when Tsukune had walked in on her.

Her greatest regret was what she had done to Tsukune, a horrible turn of events that she wished she could only reverse, caused by nothing more than her simple pride. She would have dumped it in an instant, if only Tsukune had asked her to and that was somthing that terrified her.

XXXXX

Everyone else awoke at different times. The constant question was 'where's Tsukune?' Kurumu fielded the inqueries until about the seventh person, then she deferred the explanation of others. Ruby seemed sad that she couldn't assist Tsukune, Mizore seemed slightly angry, Yukari seemed disappointed, and Kokoa refused to talk to Fang-Fang. Ling-Ling, on the other hand, was unperturbed and the children were just filling there days with idle activities.

**XXXXX **

**My Myopia has been slightly aggravated recently so writing this put me in a slight mood then Mad Man finally came along and threw in a few ideas, needless to say I was not impressed. Moka's development was a thing he pointed out but I am just building up to the explanation which won't happen for a few chapters, but I think it will be worth it. Ciao`. **

**1054SS325MP was the amazing Beta for this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... Sorry for the wait, school, internet, friends and little sister getting sick messed with me, I was meant to update weeks ago but my internet was completely screwed. My beta has had t go out on a tour of duty so now I'm looking for a new one, if your interested send me a P.M. An Anime convention came up so now my hair is pink (I went as Moka), a couple animes have also caught my attention so now I am trying to write a new story or two. Hope this is up to the standard.**

**XXXXX **

Tsukune sat in the tree, watching and waiting for the right moment to move. He studied the guard patrols trying to find the pattern and the flaws. The guards were set on an intricate patrol route; to others it would appear to be spontaneous and random, but Tsukune saw the movements for the coordinated undertaking that it was. Knowing that it was almost impossible to break but there was an unwatched area, he jumped out of the tree and landed without making a noise. The sun had being rising when Tsukune had left, but now it was setting, giving way to darkness. To think he had sat in that tree for practically forty hours was unmanageable.

He skirted around the patrols and made a break for the entrance, rolling underneath the window to avoided detection. He opened the door to the underground base, sprinting down the hallways at impressive speeds, through bluish-grey corridors. They looked all the same; whether that was proof of smart design to confuse intruders, or cheap construction, it was a detail Tsukune remembered. He used his inhuman senses and searched for yokai energy, finding several low-level yokai, four high level yokai, and dozens of humans.

The most powerful of the monsters were on the lowest levels, while the others were higher up. Noticing the nearest was in the next hallway, Tsukune peered around the corner, finding only a middle age woman clutching a book and walking into one of the rooms, the door slid shut behind her.

_A witch? _Tsukune questioned his assumption, _Why are there yokai here?_

He started off at a run down the hallway, seeing a young man talking to a group of armoured guards. The gentleman in question appeared to be in charge, but the soldiers' disrespect was obvious. The vampire switched off the light and dashed around them, using the wall as a leap-pad to jump around them as they looked around for the switch. He dodged them all until he came to a halt in front of a huge red door, using all his strength to pry it open.

He could sense that there were only twenty people in this quarter of the base, one of them another vampire. Moving until he came to a large hall, he observed a woman talking to more of the troops, concluding that this was the vampire he had sensed. He could tell she was using a charm on the crowd of about six and it appeared to be working. That was damn good for a vampire, but nothing compared to a succubus.

Tsukune moved past them and began searching for the ghouls, Tsukune heard the meeting break up as he came to a halt at a dead end corridor, the guards were coming his way, Tsukune snuck into what he assumed was the barracks and looked around, two of the guards were sleeping, three were playing cards and the last one was sharpening a brutal looking knife.

Tsukune looked over the schedule and found someone who had gotten off their shift within the five minutes before his infiltration, he started pulling on the man's uniform, it fit reasonably well, the shoulders and chest were meant for someone less muscular but the height was about right and Tsukune finished pulling on the slightly too large helmet as the other guards walked into the room, Tsukune left silently and avoided the attention of the others.

He walked down to the central hall again and began to search for the ghouls, he could sense a set of barriers a small distance from the hall but unfortunately he picked up the attention of the vampire, she was following at a distance but she was definitely following him and she would catch him regardless of speed. Tsukune tossed the large helmet to the floor and began to run, the woman ran after him, he came to a cross roads, the woman would arrive in the corridor in moments.

_'Running straight will get me caught, running left or right will lead me away from the ghouls' _Tsukune thought, as he looked up a smile crossed his face.

The woman arrived at the crossroads and looked down all the hallways, her hair had some small charms in it and her appearance resembled Moka. Tsukune held himself above her and watched her take the left path, he waited a couple of seconds before he was sure she left and then he fell to the floor and sprinted down the hallway, he ripped his shoulder and arm armour off of his right arm and tossed it before he ripped open the sliding doors that kept him from the ghouls and three humans.

He kicked one of the two guards in the head sending him into a wall, the other raised his assault rifle and opened fire at Tsukune, Tsukune rolled under the spray of fire and knocked the rifle out of his hands as punched the guard in the chest skipping him across the floor like a pebble on water, the other recovered in the two second fight and charged Tsukune with pistol in one hand and knife in the other, Tsukune disarmed his weapons and knocked the guard out with head trauma.

The fight was over before it had even really started, Tsukune looked towards the young man who sat in a lab coat, on a small stool with a clip board in one hand and the other groping for the intercom.

"You can call the guards, just please let me deal with them before you do" Tsukune said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"What do you intend to do with them?" The man asked his voice laced with fear "You can't let them out, they've been exposed to a... Creature's blood, it changed them".

"Did you know them?" Tsukune asked as he gazed into the large cells.

"Yumi, she and I were going to get married but... That... Woman, she used her as a test subject" The man said looking sadly at the female ghoul.

"Would you love her, even if she was one of the monsters your group hunts?" Tsukune asked pitying the man.

"Yes... But how would you save her?" The man asked looking at Tsukune as a last resort.

"I was like her... But as time goes by the blood synchronizes with your body and in the meantime you are sealed" Tsukune said.

"If you did it I would give you anything" The man said.

"Can you copy all the data that your group has?" Tsukune asked

"Help her and I will do that" The man said.

"First I will deal with the other one" Tsukune told him as he walked towards the cell that held the black mass that was once a man.

Tsukune destroyed the barrier that stopped it from escaping, and he walk towards the monster, he dodged a clumsy swing and started destroying the creature, the sedatives held it in a tranquil embrace and stopped it from being a threat, Tsukune finished it in seconds.

_'Now to help that girl' _Tsukune thought as he activated the contamination destruction in the cell, he threw the other two pieces of Alucard into the fire and watched them burn.

Tsukune deactivated the barrier to the woman's cell, the woman gave a bestial growl and watched him as she rose up off the floor. Most yokai held a pack mentality, only a few ever prefered solitude, ghouls, on the other hand, were nothing but animals, wild beasts that held very little intelligence but enough instincts to make them deadly to all but the highest caliber monsters. Ghouls weren't numerous, there were very few ever in existence, Tsukune was the only one ever to master his ghoulish side all others were executed, apart from the one in front of him.

When he had first turned into a ghoul he had hurt people and given Kurumu a small scar on her hip. It was something he had been terrified of when the last seal of the holy lock had broken, he had only become stronger after becoming a ghoul, what if he had lost his humanity completely and killed someone he cared about. It was food for thought, had the ghoul been him or just his instincts, he tried not to dwell on it.

Tsukune charged the ghoul and it gave a lazy swipe and sliced his after image, the ghoul appeared confused, but Tsukune's knee in her back took her to the floor with him pinning her to the floor, Tsukune traced a small symbol on the back of her neck and his fingers left a small purple neon trail, the ghoul's muscles tensed up and she stopped in place.

Tsukune moved his fingers to her left shoulder blade, her clothes were torn so he didn't need to rip it himself, he traced an intricate symbol, he brushed his hand over the symbol on her neck and she became limp, Tsukune picked her up and walked towards the man at the computer.

The man looked at the girl and took her from Tsukune's arms as he handed a large hard drive over, he opened her eyes and looked at them.

"No, she is still a ghoul, now she has her personality, appearance and intelligence" Tsukune told the man before he asked.

"You're like her aren't you?" The man asked as they walked to the hidden elevator on the other side of the room

"I was" Tsukune confirmed, intentionally vague, the man took the hint and didn't ask further into the subject.

"Why would you stay with her if she is one of the yokai your group hate?" Tsukune asked

"'The Trident' don't hate yokai" the man said

"What?" Tsukune asked "Aren't you called 'The Hunters'?"

"How do you know about 'The Hunters'?, not important" the man said "'The Hunters' are a team in the second cell, this was a science team named 'Taskforce: Future Warfare', we fall under the third cell, we were a group dedicating to studying yokai but after head command sent that vampire we began studying..." The man looked at the woman he held.

"Ghouls, specifically Shinso ghouls" Tsukune finished for him.

"Shinso?" The man asked.

"You know your fiance is very strong willed, to survive even a single injection of Shinso blood is good but to become a ghoul, you can count all of them in history on one hand" Tsukune changed the subject

"What is Shinso?" The man asked again

Tsukune ignored him and opened his phone, he scrolled through the contacts untill he called Fang-Fang.

"Hello?" Fang-Fang asked

"Fang-Fang, I need an extraction, I am at the base, I have two others we need a fast pick up" Tsukune informed him

"Meet the helicopter in a town a few minutes drive away, we can't get closer without possible damage to the helicopter" Fang-Fang said

Tsukune hung up and began walking towards his car he brought, it was a few minutes running but with the woman slowing the man down it would take twenty minutes, Tsukune grabbed the man and the woman and ran.

They made it to the car in time to hear the alarms go off, they drove off quickly and made it to the helicopter, The pilot handed Tsukune a small piece of paper and Tsukune quickly read the chinese writing.

_Tsukune, we will meet you in Kyoto, the pilot will bring you, there has been a complication - Fang-Fang_

Tsukune and the other two boarded the helicopter and it began to take off.

XXXXXX

They set down at the airport and Tsukune was split from the man and woman, Tsukune climbed in to a car that held Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Ruby and Fang-Fang, Tsukune knew it was going to be trouble.

"Tsukune, while you were gone there was an attack on your home in the ice village" Fang-Fang began.

Tsukune tensed up and looked at the others faces, no one was crying so no one had died or been kidnapped, so Tsukune listened on.

"They burned it to the ground" Kokoa continued "Luckily no one was home but now Mizore is kind of pissed at you"

"I will apologise immediately and meet my new daughter" Tsukune relaxed

"What how do you know?" Kokoa asked

"If everyone was out of the house then they were at the Frost Pilliar, and the daughter was just the logical conclusion" Tsukune said with a shrug "That and Kurumu told me, just now"

"Hey!" Kurumu yelled "Don't give away our secrets"

"Sorry" Tsukune apologised "Can someone wake me when we get there"

Kurumu kissed him and sat next to him, he laid his head on her lap and fell into a deep sleep, Kurumu brushed his head and closed her eyes.

"Succubi tricks" Kokoa grumbled before watching the city go by.

XXXXX

Tsukune stepped out of the car and walked inside with the others, he made his way up the stairs to where Mizore was, he could also feel a faint aura next to hers, it was his new daughter, Kurumu had told him, in his mind, that she had named her Kokoa jr.

Mizore was usually so imaginative and creative, why she had not given their children names of their own confused him a bit but she was adamant on the names and Tsukune wanted everyone to be happy so he let his wives have final decisions on names, Tsukune was always asked his opinion but only Kurumu ever agreed with him, apart from his first daughters name in which she chose.

Tsukune opened her door quietly and walked into the room, closing the door behind him Mizore was napping in a chair next to the cradle that held their new born daughter, the baby looked content as her father picked her up, Mizore had a natural inborn grace with children while Kurumu could enter their minds when they began to cry Mizore seemed to know what they wanted before they cried, Tsukune looked into his daughters pale indigo eyes and sat down in the chair next to Mizore's, his daughter was swaddled in a pink blanket and the air conditioner was running at its maximum output, it was a bit below freezing, uncomfortable for humans but nice for snow maidens.

Tsukune watched his daughter for a while, she gurgled and went to sleep so Tsukune placed her softly back in her cot, he moved Mizore without waking her to the bed in the corner. Mizore would wake soon expecting an apology so Tsukune was content to wait, he would rather apologise to a well rested Mizore than when she was exhausted, Tsukune watched what would be Mizore's final child with a watchful eye, she was cute as most babies were, and Tsukune smiled as she made noises trying to watch her father.

Mizore liked to sing lullabies to her children when they were small, the songs of her people made easy for children, her voice seemed to echo like the wind through the mountains of her homeland, Tsukune couldn't match her but he began to mumble the end of the songs his mother sung.

His voice was a bit too deep to make it sound as his mother had but the message was what mattered, Mizore began to stir at the last sentence and her daughter began to sleep.

"- And fly little wing, let no one choose but you" Tsukune finished as Mizore stretched.

"What was that" Mizore asked.

"An old rhyme, I only remember the last few sentences but the message is something to do with choosing your own fate" Tsukune answered as he kissed her "I am sorry for not being there, that is inexcusable, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Could you look after her, I am just so tired, if you do I will forgive you" Mizore said

"You've had six kids before you think you would be used to it by now" Tsukune teased her

Mizore just shot an irritated look over her shoulder, Tsukune looked at his daughter.

"Ain't that interesting Tsubasa?" Tsukune looked at her.

She answered with a small gurgle and fell asleep.

XXXXX

Tsukune sat scrolling through the data he had gotten from the young man at the base, he must have had a high level of clearance, it had the majority of information on the group called 'Trident', it was a small group but it held deep connections to monster hunter groups from centuries ago. The group wasn't too powerful but they had a lot of information, far too much for just a group of humans, they appeared to not be anti-yokai but just pro-human, Tsukune hadn't shown the others the information, they didn't really need to know, Fang-Fang would need to know but that could wait, Tsukune's foot slowly rocked the crib that held his daughter.

Ruby sat watching him as she worked some embroidery into a small shirt she had made for the young girl in the crib, she didn't ask Tsukune what he was doing, the two of them would talk but apart from that they would just wait in comfortable silence.

"Can I have a daughter?" Ruby asked with a strong sense of longing.

"Okay... Why do you want a daughter?" Tsukune asked as he closed the computer.

"I can only take a girl as a apprentice, I taught Yukari but if I had a daughter I could teach her much more" Ruby explained

"Are you alright to wait, a little bit, I mean..." Tsukune said

"I didn't mean I would want a child right now, I meant a bit down the track" Ruby elaborated

Tsukune gave a sigh, he had far too many children, he had thought Ruby had understood his feelings, Ruby kissed him on the forehead.

"I can see your tired, I will let you think about it, you always try so hard to make everyone happy, you can say no" Ruby said as she hugged him.

Tsukune's head rested on her chest, they both knew he wouldn't deny her but Ruby was offering the option if he really wanted to, it meant a lot for the young man, Ruby was planning for a few years away, so Tsukune had time to get used to the idea, the only problem was if he had too many kids he wouldn't be able to have a close relationship with all of them.

"Why don't you go too bed, I will wake you up in a few hours" Ruby promised him

"Have I told you how much I love you Ruby?" Tsukune asked as he stood up

"Couldn't hurt to hear it again" Ruby said with a smile

**XXXXX**

**1054SS325MP was my beta.**

**This chapter felt a bit off to me but the couple people I showed didn't seem unimpressed. Without internet I went a little off my rocker. Remember I need a new beta, See you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, university and friends have been keeping me busy, but the chapter is written as more of a development chapter than anything else. There have been so many ideas in my head I can hardly keep them straight, this rounds the story to about 20 500 words at chapter 6, is that a good amount? The next update for this story may take a little bit longer than usual but I am already writing it, so I won't let it wither and be forgotten. On another note reviews; I love 'em, keep them coming, I would like to thank you all for giving some time to give opinions but one I didn't understand (The guest review for chapter 5) and, on another note, I would like to clear up something, this story is NOT based off of Mistress Winowyll's stories, if I tried to write one I would probably just mess up the world she has crafted. Anyway please review on this chapter, I felt a bit funny in the way it was presented so I need opinions of readers to improve.**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire.**

**XXXXX**

Tsukune sat in the small cafe. Moka, Kokoa, and Teiko sat at the table with him as Ai looked at the plants nearby. Tsukune was listening to Kokoa talk; he had been kicked out by Mizore and the others were trying to calm her down. It had turned out she was just beyond exhausted. She hadn't forgiven him but she was just waiting until she could yell at him. Tsukune could understand, she had built that house, it held a lot of memories and to have had it burnt down was horrible, but no, Mizore wasn't angry about that. She was angry he hadn't been their to see his new daughter enter the world. Everyone had been a little angry so Tsukune decided to avoid the arguments and went out. Hopefully, everyone would calm down and then listen to reason.

Kokoa and Moka drank their tea with social grace, Teiko watched the room with a detached stare. As for Tsukune, he was just tired for he had only gotten two hours sleep. He took a sip of his coffee as Moka watched him in an unnerving manner.

_'Just what I need, another angry woman'_ Tsukune thought to himself.

Everyone had lost whatever they had left in the house; phones, clothes and lots of other things were among the wreckage. Tsukune had looked into it; no one had burnt the house down, no groups seeking revenge, Kurumu had just left the stove on. He had almost laughed when Kurumu confronted him with that. She had been as scared as a rabbit and not subtle in her attempts to see what her husband knew. Tsukune left out that when he had explained what had happened. Ai took her seat next to her father and began to eat the chocolate cake in front of her, noticing after a few bites that her father staring at her. She gave a him a smile full of chocolate in between her teeth.

Tsukune looked around the cafe, taking note that it was a very expensive place but worth it. It reminded him of Kurumu's coffee shops. She had a number of shops but mostly stayed around to look after their children. Her life held a certain serenity compared to Tsukune's work, of which he was, technically, a mercenary.

Tsukune washed the thought away with another sip of coffee. It wasn't as bad as being an assassin but the idea of working for the highest bidder always made Tsukune feel off. Hey, it was the only real way to support his family apart from his land holdings which subtracted a lot off of the total.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Tsukune answered the Ruby's call.

"Hey Ruby" Tsukune said.

"Are you guys coming back soon?" Ruby questioned.

"Hold on." Tsukune made a gesture at Kokoa and she nodded. "Yeah we're on our way"

"Alright" Ruby said as she hung up.

Everyone stood up as Tsukune payed the bill for lunch, making their way towards the car. Tsukune just wanted to get to sleep, so they made it back in good time. Ruby had seemed a little rushed but that was just because she was busy. Kokoa looked at Tsukune, her eyes full of assessment, only stopping when she noticed Tsukune was looking at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Kokoa answered.

"Well, I'm sick of people just thinking, just tell me." Tsukune snapped.

"Don't yell at me, I was just wondering why you were so tense, but if your going to be like that, I don't give a damn." Kokoa said.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Tsukune began "I just don't know..."

"You don't know what?" Kokoa asked.

"It's nothing, forget I mentioned it." Tsukune attempted to end the conversation and pay attention to the road.

"When you yell it is a serious matter, but... Whatever" Kokoa said looking at the back seat. Fortunately Moka had distracted the two kids.

Tsukune tensed his shoulders. Something was off, he could feel it.

'It's not just a lack of sleep, something is wrong, why can't the others feel it?' Tsukune wondered.

Tsukune felt his skin crawling, his eyes itched, he felt exhausted, and even his blood felt strange. Moka didn't seem bothered so he couldn't say it was his vampire blood, Kurumu had only expressed a mild discomfort compared to what Tsukune had, and that was probably only thanks to the bond they had. Tsukune had no idea what to do but he had far too much too do, investigating personal problems could wait.

Tsukune had to understand the small code in the data he had received from a mysterious benefactor. It had made no sense in the e-mail, so now Tsukune was tempted to ask for help. The problem was the data could be anything. Tsukune had preformed in some shady operations, nothing illegal or immoral, but some jobs were close to it. Most of them he had to do because the Head master asked him too. Unfortunately, Tsukune's objections were noted and ignored.

Moka watched Tsukune; he was moving awkwardly, almost distractedly. Her assumption was he was tired and he was focusing on something, but she knew there were deeper issues. Unfortunately, she no longer held the pull she had once had, so she couldn't ask him. Tsukune had forgiven her, and so had everyone else, but Tsukune had a family...

'_... And I wouldn't be welcome in this late, would I?' _Moka asked herself _'But Kokoa isn't as close as the others, so how does she deal with it?'_

Kokoa and Tsukune didn't share the passion Tsukune and Kurumu had nor could she claim to understand him as Mizore did and Kokoa couldn't leave everything she had just to be with Tsukune as Ruby practically had. Why Tsukune had been with her, the two had never explained, not even Moka could get Kokoa to explain. It was an odd occasion, an inside joke between Tsukune and Kokoa. Moka could only wait until a chance came up, a long wait, then she would win her way into Tsukune's heart. She would never be the main one, a claim she might have been able to claim once, but now none of the girls were.

Tsukune not accepting her was a thought that plagued Moka, her greatest worry, but she could only hope. It was a sad hope that mostly made her reason for living. Everyone could see she regretted her actions, and that now was the time to reconcile.

XXXXX

Kurumu sat next to Ruby. They were drinking tea, merely as a time waster, but they were waiting for Tsukune to return. Kurumu had finished looking over her new recipes for her cafe's, twice in fact, and Ruby had looked over the teaching curriculum for the next year of Yokai academy. The paper work was in front of them, splayed out on the table. Kurumu picked up Hokoto and sat him on her lap as he pushed the small toy car around on the table imitating the sounds for the car. Ruby smiled as she watched the small boy. Tsukune's children always made her happy, always a source for laughter and joy.

Hokoto looked at his mother and 'aunt' and made faces at them, causing both to laugh, and Kurumu put him back on the floor as Ageha jr. walked through the kitchen and made her way towards the fridge with her phone in her hands.

"Have you done your work while you're suspended?' Kurumu asked.

"Nyaa" Ageha said waving her hand at her mother.

"Yes or no, Ageha?" Kurumu demanded.

"Ughhhhh." she groaned "I'll get to it"

"Now Ageha" Kurumu stressed

Ageha jr grabbed a drink out of the fridge and made her way back to the study. Kurumu huffed and finished off her tea.

"And you want to have a daughter?" Kurumu asked.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked drinking a bit more of her tea.

"Tsukune can't keep secrets from me unless he really doesn't want me to know." Kurumu explained. "Is your son not enough?"

"Yes, Tieko is my darling boy, but I can't pass on my and my masters teachings" Ruby said as she looked at her grimoire.

"I suppose it's a witch thing." Kurumu said as she put her cup into the sink and began washing it.

"Mmmm-hmmmm" Ruby said moving next to the shorter woman, she washed her cup after Kurumu.

As Tsukune walked through the door, Kurumu ran straight to him and preformed one of her old-fashioned 'Hug Of Death And Nosebleeds'. Tsukune caught her and pulled her into a regular hug, Kokoa and Moka both giving a look of annoyance in unison at the bluenette. Kokoa just pushed past them and Moka followed her lead. Tsukune walked with Kurumu standing on his feet, even though it was less walking more of a waddle. Kurumu seemed to be enjoying herself and the smile tugging at the sides of Tsukune's mouth as he showed his enjoyment. Tsukune was soon swarmed by people till everyone was in the kitchen area. Even Mizore hugged him. She was still tired but appeared to be a lot less angry at Tsukune.

XXXXX

After dinner Mizore was breast feeding at the table, a towel covering her exposed breast, as everyone talked. That was one of the good things about the group, they could always talk about something, be it past, present, or future. Kurumu was looking for Tsukune. She had a small treat in a napkin. She was always looking for ways to make herself a better cook, be it by learning new recipes or looking for new spices.

"Tsukuneeee~" She called in a sing song voice.

The small little treat was a dark chocolate infused with a small amount of diluted manticore venom. It would probably destroy anyone's internal organs until they were a paste but Tsukune was a different story. He always seemed to enjoy them, so Kurumu was always experimenting with any exotic ingredients he brought to her.

She found Tsukune in a small room, which was spartan in decoration. Tsukune always liked keeping things as simple as possible, something only Ruby seemed to understand. Kurumu was always fond of fine things and Mizore used a lot of her creative flair to decorate everything, of which ice sculptures were her favourite.

Kurumu held the small treat over Tsukune's book, feeling a bit giddy. Leave it to Tsukune to make a girl feel flustered. Tsukune took the napkin out of her hand and smiled at her as he ate it.

"So... Is it good?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune had a large smile but it was slowly souring.

"Tusssste..." Tsukune mumbled gibberish.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"Ei canet fill mi math." Tsukune tried again

Kurumu was beginning to worry, but Tsukune grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down a quick sentence and handed it to Kurumu.

It was tasty, but now I can't feel my mouth. Can you go grab a glass of milk?

"But it could get worse." Kurumu worried

"No, ei thenk it's getteng better" Tsukune said rubbing his jaw

Kurumu hurried down to the kitchen area and went through the fridge looking for milk, grabbing a glass and began pouring it in. Mizore made some ice cubes drop in from nowhere as she walked past, telling Kurumu to cool off. Kurumu gave her an angry look and made her way calmly up to Tsukune, only to find him reading the book he had when she had come in. She handed him the glass.

"Thank you Kurumu." Tsukune said after he finished.

"I'm so sorry." Kurumu said as she took the glass and set it on the desk.

"Its fine, and the chocolate was very good before it numbed my mouth." Tsukune said looking her in the eyes

"Okay... I don't really care about that, are you sure you're alright?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just reading" Tsukune said.

"What about?" Kurumu asked.

"A branch of very old magic." Tsukune answered.

Kurumu sat on the end of the bed, she kicked her socks off and spread out. The bed was too hard for her too lay on. She liked her beds as soft as possible. She rolled around on the bed before pulling her shirt off. Tsukune watched her from the corner of his eye; she was rolling around on the bed and Tsukune couldn't help but wonder what she was doing before she undid her bra, tossing it at Tsukune. Kurumu picked up one of Tsukune's shirts and pulled it on before she moved the pillows,spreading across two, cuddling one and sleeping on the rest. A soft snore revealed how little she had slept, and he felt a small smile cross his face. Tsukune wanted to join her but it would have to wait, so with a sigh, he went back to reading his book.

"A phylactery" Tsukune muttered and he couldn't help but wonder where it would be.

XXXXX

Tsukune sat meditating, a habit he had picked up in his travels. He was searching for something, and since he couldn't find anything externally he searched internally. He could build a whole scenario with scrap pieces of information, a rare and useful skill in his line of work.

There was the letter he had gotten, that reeked of darkness and pure evil.

There was the defiled blood of monsters and humans.

And there was the phylactery.

It wasn't enough to guess where it was but it was enough to guess the monster. It was a long plan so the monster had a long time to do it.

**XXXXX**

**IchiFell and Millendollars were kind enough to beta this chapter.**

**The monster is a very easy one to guess, but it could confuse some people so if you don't get it that's fine. The letter will be explained later. I've had a bit of writers block so an idea or two could be useful. See you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, real life had too keep coming and blindsiding me whenever I wanted to write down this chapter, I've been wrapping up lose ends for this set of chapters so I thought I would drop an explanation for at least one character, so I picked the strangest one: Kokoa. This chapter will explain Kokoa's role in this story, I just felt that I had to explain Kokoa, Moka's explanation will pop up, it could be the next chapter or it could be the last or anywhere in between. I've been watching and reading a few new mangas and animes, I have to get out of the current style of manga I'm in to, I keep getting funny looks, esspessially when I got High School Of The Dead and Triage X. But you aren't reading this to hear about my life, so on with the story.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some Adult issues that could... I'll just shorten it, don't like a lemon skip to the next section.**

**XXXXX**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire, all I have that related to Rosario Vampire are twenty one books, fifteen posters, four cosplay outfits, three figures, both of the anime volumes and a bed spread that still covers my bed even after I moved out of my parents place (Too Fan-girly but I can't help myself).**

Tsukune woke up with a stinging pain that came from the back of his head. He tried to move but found his arms and legs restricted. He opened his eyes and saw the leather strips with strange symbols wrapped around his ankles and wrists. The young man tried to call out but the red ball gag stopped him from making any noises apart from grunts as the warm night air rushed over his naked body.

_'This has to be a joke by Ruby.' _Tsukune thought. _'It has to be.'_

The door opened and a barely clothed girl walked in, her orange hair tied up into her signature style, bouncing and swaying as she walked over to the bed, showing Tsukune everything. Despite not being as mature as any of the other girls, Tsukune still felt his arousal grow. How he hated the fact he could take a punch from a vampire with ease, but was unable to hide his lust for girls when he wasn't paying attention. They had taken to teasing him when they surprised him. Kokoa looked anxious as she climbed onto the bed and knelt above her captive.

"I can't believe they're making me do this..." Kokoa muttered as she tried to find a good position to start.

Tsukune began grunting and tried to buck, anything to get the young girl off of him, but she pushed her prisoner down and held him down.

"Trust me I don't want to do this any more than you." Kokoa said looking into his mismatched eyes.

'I beg to differ.' Tsukune tried to mumble around the gag, as he tried again to throw Kokoa off of him.

Kokoa pushed her soon to be victim deeper into the soft bed, her nails digging into his chest, drawing a little blood in which she began to become intoxicated by it's scent alone. She licked his scars as she drew more blood, Tsukune's grunts of pain went unheard as she became lost in her hunger.

"I can see why Moka kept you around." she murmured licking her now crimson red lips.

Tsukune flinched at the name. Kokoa actually felt sad for the older boy, Moka had abandoned her as well but what she had done to Tsukune was far worse. Tsukune was in a fit of hysteria as Kokoa's intimate areas pushed up against his hardened member. He recognized the cliffs off in the distance and his location became apparent to the young man, he was at Yokai Academy.

"Come on we need to do this." Kokoa insisted as she lifted herself above Tsukune.

Tsukune tried to move and scream, a futile effort but one he felt was necessary. Kokoa got ready to drop her face was contorted in a look of anger.

"I really don't want to do thi-" Kokoa started to complained as she began to drop. "Aghhhhhhhhhh!"

Kokoa, being as she was, had failed to take in the fact she was a virgin and did what the other girls of her year had said; she slammed her head into Tsukune's and she bit into his shoulder as her head came to a rest to try and subside the pain. Tsukune tried to push her off but his efforts proved useless. He was seriously being raped but he couldn't deny how good it felt. Kokoa's warm breath brushed the side of Tsukune's neck as her small breasts rubbed against his scarred and muscled chest.

"That wasn't very nice of you Tsukune." Kokoa growled at him.

_'Your seriously blaming me for you hurting yourself while you're raping me?' _Tsukune wanted to scream at her as he stared at her with disbelief.

"I can't believed you would hurt me while I honor you like this." Kokoa lectured as she sat up.

Her hips gyrated slowly as she pushed Tsukune deeper inside of her, her moans filled the room. Tsukune tried to push her off but that only served to give her more pleasure, despite not wanting to he could feel his pleasure rising. Kokoa was kind of jumping up and down at this point and Tsukune could feel a sting in his legs as Kokoa slammed down each time.

Kokoa ran her hands up his side. She could feel the difference in flesh between the scarred tissue and the clear flesh. She dug her nails and teeth all over Tsukune, she ran her tongue where ever blood was. Tsukune was not enjoying the situation but the feel of the orange haired vampiress' mouth and tongue running over him was quite pleasure inducing. He tried to buck Kokoa off again but that only drove himself deeper into her.

"Arghhhhh" Kokoa called in pleasure. Tsukune misunderstood the sound, thinking he hurt her, and kept trying to get her off of himself but all that did was cause Kokoa to receive more pleasure.

"Hurry up damn it, I won't last much loooooongerrrrrr~" Kokoa said as she began to feel her pleasure reach its full potential.

Her orgasm felt ten times stronger than she had ever been able to achieve on her own. It was like a set of fireworks inside of her body. Tsukune watched the girl orgasm and felt the effects of her tightening on his member, he felt his own orgasm come on as he groaned into the gag. Kokoa was left panting and Tsukune watched her, his eyes were filling with despise.

"Ohhhhhh, don't give me that look, you enjoyed it as much as I did and I didn't really want you." Kokoa said as she climbed off of him.

Tsukune was getting angry, Kokoa was beginning to get scared. His skin began to shift, it went from a light tan to a deep black. He struggled against the bonds that held him. Kokoa moved quickly, she pulled on a pair of light gray shorts and a white tank top. Kokoa began to search her desk as the bonds started to break, panicking at the fact that she had just managed too piss off one of the strongest people ever to come out of Yokai Academy.

Kokoa pulled the small envelope out of the draw victoriously. She then turned to see Tsukune charging head first at her. Tsukune picked her up and slammed her into the wall. His forearm pinned her to the wall by her throat and the small blade on his wrist dug into her neck.

"What the hell Kokoa?!" Tsukune screamed into her face.

"I... Nad...Thi...Mad...Mi" She wheezed.

Tsukune pulled his arm away and let the vampire fall to the floor. Kokoa hit the ground with little grace, she tried to took large gasps of air in an attempt to breath again.

"Now" Tsukune began menacingly "Why the hell did you rape me?"

"I would hardly call that rape-" Kokoa uttered before Tsukune kicked her in the head.

"Care to repeat that?" Tsukune growled as Kokoa got onto her hands and knees.

"What I meant was, I didn't want to do this but they said the Shuzen house needed an heir." Kokoa explained as she used one of her shirts to soak up the blood from the wound Tsukune caused.

"Who made you?" Tsukune queried as he felt sorry for the younger girl, his skin started to change back.

"The vampire council." Kokoa said as she tried to staunch the blood flow.

Tsukune kneeled down next to her, moving Kokoa's hands to put pressure directly onto the wound he had caused.

"I figured since my whole family was killed on the Floating Garden that I don't know..." Kokoa tried to explain herself "The other families, they all tell each other they want my family to heal but they all plot to kill me off."

Tsukune ripped the ruined shirt into rags as Kokoa explained. He wrapped the wound up, and with her vampire healing rate it would heal up in a few minutes. Tsukune listened to the rest of Kokoa's explanation.

"Akasha was very powerful and caused a truce in the houses, so I figured I would go to someone with a personality like hers, so that crossed out almost all S-class yokai." Kokoa explained as Tsukune sat her down on her bed. "But they needed to be powerful as well, so that crossed out everyone but you."

"But I can't take a role in these events because I'm not a vampire" Tsukune objected as he sat next to Kokoa. The third year student had lost everything; two of her sisters, her parents, cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone but Moka and she had made herself beyond reach. Kokoa leaned her head against his shoulder, Tsukune let her be.

"I want peace. I am sick of child after child being raised as I was, like it was a competition to see who was the best." Kokoa muttered just loud enough for Tsukune to hear. "I am the last Shuzen and I though if I asked you to continue my line... You... Might... Have... Refused-"

Kokoa fell asleep, her soft snores filled the room as Tsukune moved slowly and silently to her desk. After getting dressed, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note.

_I forgive you Kokoa. Hope it works out like you planned. See you soon._

XXXXX

Tsukune walked to the bus stop; he could see the lights of the bus as he entered the clearing. The bus driver sat reading the school news paper as Tsukune climbed on, the small smirk that tugged on the older man's face revealed he knew at least a little of what happened.

"Where to?" The bus driver asked as his faced became obscured by a puff of smoke.

"You'll let me ride even if I'm not a student?" Tsukune questioned

"Feeling charitable." The bus driver answered casually.

"Do you know where my house is?" Tsukune queried.

"You never told me." The bus driver informed him

"But you know anyway." Tsukune guessed

The bus started up and began to go through the entrance portal, proving Tsukune correct. Tsukune took one of the seats in the front row. He rubbed his face with his hands as he pondered on how to tell Kurumu what had happened. In no way was the young man happy with what had happened but Kokoa had tried to explain the politics of vampires to a former human, so he had only managed to understand the bare minimum on one small topic before Kokoa had fallen asleep. Lying to his wife would only land him in deeper trouble and, if Kokoa had a child, Tsukune wasn't the kind of guy to ignore one of his children. Honest truth had got him in and out of trouble at Yokai academy, but marriage was a different story.

Tsukune sat the entire way trying to think of how to explain the situation to Kurumu but his efforts proved fruitless as the bus pulled to a stop in front of his house. Tsukune climbed off the bus without a word to the driver and he moved to unlock the front door. The young man could see a light on deep in the house. Tsukune heard the soft cries of his daughter and the quiet pleads of his wife as he locked the door.

"Please be quiet." She begged. The cries continued regardless.

"Kurumu." Tsukune called as he walked in

"Tsukune." Kurumu said as a smile replaced the tired look on her face. "Where have you been?"

"Want me to take her?" Tsukune avoided the question.

Kurumu handed her daughter over to the man she loved and watched the two as she went to the room she shared with Tsukune in order to sleep. Tsukune gazed down at his first child, her aqua blue hair fell to her neck and her amethyst eyes gazed up at her father as her crying stopped.

"That wasn't so hard was it." Tsukune said as he poked his daughters cheeks.

A smile crossed her small features as she grabbed her father's finger, her whole hand barely holding a single finger. The four month old began drifting off as her father carried her to his room. Kurumu lay stretched out taking up the whole bed and hogging the sheets as she usually did. Tsukune put Ageha Jr in her crib carefully to avoid all the problems that, Kurumu told him, could occur.

"Just to let you know," Tsukune whispered as he leaned down and kissed Ageha Jr's forehead, "I would have given you a better name if I hadn't passed out."

Tsukune moved over to the bed he and Kurumu shared, but before Tsukune got in he smelt himself, Kokoa's scent covered him. Tsukune had learned to never to sleep with a girl when he was covered with another's scent. He hadn't acted like a pig as Mizore had assumed but he had used Kurumu's deodorant because he couldn't find his own. So Tsukune went to the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower. He walked in with his clothes on and stood in the warm water. After a few minutes he climbed out and began to get undressed, tossing the soaking clothes on the floor and dried himself.

Tsukune put the wet clothes in the hamper after spraying them with some of his deodorant. He walked to the small dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. He pushed Kurumu until she lay on the side she said was her favorite and climbed in on his own side. Kurumu rolled over after a few moments and latched on to her destined one as said man started to drift off to sleep.

XXXXX

Tsukune woke up first, he pried himself out of Kurumu's grasp and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and stood waiting for it to finish. Kurumu stumbled out in her 'morning' state. She walked over and took the coffee Tsukune was pouring for himself. Tsukune was used to it so he was already pouring himself another.

"What are your plans for today?" Tsukune asked his wife.

"Nghhhh" She called as she switched on the cooking channel. One of her advertisements was on as Tsukune took the seat next to her. She smiled and snuggled into him.

"Is this the toaster one or the cooking show coming up?" Tsukune asked.

"Cooking one, we finished filming yesterday." Kurumu said as she finished her cup of coffee. "Where were you last night?"

"Kokoa needed to talk to me about..." Tsukune tried to explain.

"What... Her kid thing?" She guessed.

"You knew?" Tsukune asked

"Yeah, She said she needed a kid and she was going to ask you for a donation." Kurumu relayed what she had been told earlier.

"Tsukune was shocked into silence, his parlor gradually lightened as he began to wonder what would happen if he corrected Kurumu's ideals. So in the end he took the easier route and just decided to support the general consensus.

"How did that go over anyway?" Kurumu asked.

"It was very awkward but she managed to convince me in the end" Tsukune said as Ageha Jr began to cry.

Kurumu left quickly to attend to her hungry daughter. Tsukune switched the channel over to the news and sat watching, but when nothing interesting came up he left it on and went out front to grab the paper. The morning air was unpolluted and fresh as he walked towards his letter box. His neighbors were trimming their hedges as they watched the shirtless young man get his mail.

_'Those ladies sure like their hedges at that certain height, they are out there every morning.'_ Tsukune thought ignorantly.

The women made their ways back into their houses as Tsukune closed the small letter box and looked back at his house. It was the ideal suburban house; Kurumu wanted to repaint it and add some extra rooms, and Tsukune agreed with what ever she said and let her have almost full control on all renovations. Tsukune looked through the mail as he walked back inside; the fact he was wearing his black and white checkered boxers were forgotten. A couple bills, some royalties for Kurumu, a letter from Fang-Fang and one from Ruby. Tsukune tossed them all onto the counter in front of Kurumu who was breast feeding his daughter. Tsukune then picked up the phone and walked outside. He dialed in Kokoa's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello." Came her groggy voice.

"You could have told me about the excuse you made before I left?" Tsukune asked

"Wait... You mean I actually went through with it?" Kokoa asked as she snapped awake.

"Yes, and I guess I forgive you." Tsukune said.

"Well... Thanks... Ummm... Goodbye?" Kokoa said

"See ya." Tsukune said as he hung up.

It was too odd of an issue to push further so it was better to just bury it, deep, deep down and cover it in new memories. Tsukune walked back in and started making plans for what to do for that day with Kurumu.

_'How does Ruby like that stuff?'_ Tsukune wondered as he started to talk to Kurumu.

**XXXXX**

**An update finnally, sorry for the wait, this chapter is just one giant flash back essentially, hope you enjoyed, it took a long time but uni and life took up a lot of my time. I had to get some help from JungJaco who was kind enough to help come up with some ideas. I took up a challenge that is directed at all writers, the quest to become better, and it really helped to motivate me to speed up this update. I should start a forum to discuss the manga, I'm getting tired of explaining the whole thing to people on the bus and trying to talk to them.**

**The betas for this chapter were IchiFell and Milliendollars.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a joke chapter, it is April after all. I seriously toyed with this for a few minutes before posting, I wondered if I was wasting everyone's time but I decided 2 minutes of your time wasn't too much for a joke chapter. I'll get rid of it as soon as I finish the next chapter, I hope this month treats everyone well; Readers, Reviewers and Writers. **

**XXXXX**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire, I just use it to slowly corrupt your mind.**

Tsukune sprinted across the blood soaked ground, his ragged pants became mist in the frozen air. His foot slipped as he ran over the small body of his daughter, he hit the ground and his vision was filled with white. Tsukune shook his head and stood back up, he tried to focus his senses in an attempt to locate his tormentor.

"Where are you!" Tsukune screamed out to the fog covered world. His answer came in a hysterical laughter.

The fog rolled around the brown haired girl, her smile was that of an insane woman. Her laughter tormented him and she wouldn't shut up. His fist launched at her but stopped as if it had hit a magical barrier, Tsukune slammed his fists into the barrier repeatedly. She was still giggling as she began to calm down. Tsukune slowly slid down in front of the barrier as exhaustion began to claim him.

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice called, Tsukune jumped up and looked around for the owner of the voice. He watched the brown haired girl begin to speak again, she was copying Moka's voice, "Tsukune!"

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked as the girl sat down next to him.

"Just a trickster" she said. She snapped her fingers and the fog rolled back to reveal an empty white room. She wore a pair of long pink pants and a tight black top, she looked ready for bed, she pulled of her set of glasses and looked at the older man. Her smile switched from insane to happy, Tsukune couldn't decide which was scarier.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tsukune moaned as he lay down, the girl looked at him with an earnest expression.

Her smile slowly faded and she sighed before she explained herself. "The entrance was for fun but at the moment I just wanted to talk. So I crossed many dimensions and dragged you to this one" The girl exaggerated.

"What so my family isn't gone?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Nope, as far as I know you might get another addition soon" The girl observed. Tsukune pondered her answer.

"You mean one of my wives are pregnant?" Tsukune asked the mysterious woman.

"Mayyyy~be" The girl drawled.

Tsukune snapped awake instantly, the blankets pooled around his waist, the young man rubbed his eyes and lay back down next to Ruby. The witch snuggled up against him and mumbled in her sleep. Tsukune decided to ignore the crazy dream as he reciprocated the woman's hug.

**XXXXX**

**April Fools!**

**I'll get rid of this soon just thought I would spread some fun. I've been sick every morning for the past week, It's seriously affected my writing time. This has to be one of the worst self inserts ever, I'll get rid of it when I update next. I can't wait too see of anyone else does a joke. Ciao**


End file.
